Harry Potter and the Tortured Soul
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: a HarryGinny. RonHermione paring. It picks up at the end of Deathly Hallowsspoilers included in here before the epilouge starts.  My plan is to tell the story of Harry, Ginny and Teddy up to the epilouge. Rated M for Sex,Graphic Violence, Language, ect.
1. Prolouge

Harry stood in Dumbledore's office allowing the truth to sink in. Voldemort. Gone. Forever. The words rolled around in his mind bringing some happiness to his saddened face.

He stared at Ron and Hermione both faces show tired, grief-stricken faces mirroring the expressions of his own. Then his happiness was gone as swiftly as it came.

The images of Percy clutching Fred's lifeless body slid into his mind. Harry hung his head in shame as he thought about Tonks and Lupin and how little Teddy would grow up sad and

lonely like himself. As he looked Ron in the eyes he felt all the guilt hit him even harder as he turned to join the others in the Great Hall leaving a wave of confusion in his wake.

Harry could feel red hot tears welling in the corners of his emerald eyes as he thought of Fred, the Weasley family, his god son, all of the death, and those that had backed him

knowing death lurked around the corners. The hot tears that welled at the corners of his eyes as his heavy footsteps echoed off the walls threatened to spill over the rims as he fumbled for his invisibility cloak. Just as he was about to pull the silvery cloak over his head he saw Mrs. Weasley walking towards him. Harry stood there momentarily frozen to

his spot as she hugged him. He could see the sorrow in her normally happy face as the death of Fred really sunk in for her. "Mrs Weasley I am sotty about-"

"Harry no need to apologize…Fred died doing what he believed in," she told him sternly yet the sadness in her voice was undeniable. Wordlessly he hugged her, but deep down

inside Harry knew it was his fault some way or somehow. They walked in silence to the hall. Harry looked around to see most people had left to the common rooms no doubtly.

Harry jerked his head toward the crowd and saw a flash of red hair in his face as Ginny wrapped her arms tightly across his chest, and for the first time in a year he relaxed as the

hug was returned. He could feel the curious eyes of the Weasleys' on him as he drew Ginny closer and his lips reached hers with a fluurry of passion. He felt all of the weight

being lifted off of his shoulders as his her mouthclung to his. Suddenly, he didn't care what Ron or any of her brothers thought about. The truth was he loved her.


	2. Not as friendly as you'd think

Harry's face instantly turned crimson as they broke apart. He felt the eyes of students and teachers on him, but Ginny just shrugged it off and led him to one of the almost

deserted tables off in the corner. He felt Ginny's hands slowly interlock with his as she ran the other hand through his jet black. Harry took his free hand and drew Ginny closer to

him. Before he could get out a word to her a strangely familiar voice loomed out of the corner. "All students and parents report to their common rooms immediately," announced

Professor McGonagall. Harry stood up and grabbed Ginny by the hand. They follow the rest of the Gryffindors into the common room. Once settled down into the cozy arm

chair with Ginny on his lap he wraps his arms around her begins to kiss her neck sending shivers down her spine. He felt his body ache for her and the closeness was nearly i

ntolerable. Harry could hear the footsteps of her angry brothers approaching as his hands disappeared out of sight. Harry turned to see Bill, Charlie, and Ron glaring at him, but

out of the corner of his eye he caught George giving him a thumbs up. Inwardly Harry smiled at George's light hearted joking. He snapped out of his thoughts to hear Ginny

yelling at her brothers. "Just go away. Leave me ALONE! I can take care of myself," she yelled as she then took her tongue and thrust into Harry's mouth. Ron rolled his eyes

and shot Harry a dirty look, the response he got was an innocent shrug from Harry. Ginny only released Harry when Mr. Weasley cleared his throat loudly. She looked at him

innocently and he motioned for her to join him outside. Once the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open everyone could here McGonagall yelling at someone named Andromeda. It

dawned on everyone that it was about Harry's godson as the portrait swung close leaving Ginny to deal with her parents and Harry to deal with her over protective brothers. His

only defense would be Hermione, but he doubts it because she hung on tight to Ron and gave Harry a disapproving look. "What did I tell you about messing with her. I thought

you were my friend," Ron hissed angrily. Harry had never seen his best friend so upset at anyone, ever, not even Malfoy and his cronies. "Ron, I am not 'messing' with her. I-I l-

l...," the word love was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Harry gazed around the room and saw all of Ginny's brothers, except George,

glaring at him more intensely and if possible with more anger.


	3. A precious gift

Ron edged closer to Harry and he could see the hate in his eyes. Ron reached close to Harry and he braced himself expecting to be punched, but instead Ron came up with a

handful of Harry's robes. "I swear if you hurt, I'll-I'll kill you, Harry. It may be some game to you, but Ginny loves you, and she's not just something you can discards when

you're bored. You understand?" bellowed Ron. Harry couldn't believe Ron thought he was using Ginny, instead of a reply which would most like be some smart ass comment,

Harry nodded in agreement. He was at loss of words. All Harry could think was: _Ginny loved him. She loved HIM. He wasn't alone in his feelings anymore. _ Harry finally

released the air he hadn't realized he was holding in. His insides jumped with joy as he realized he may not be alone in this world anymore. The portrait swung open to reveal not

Ginny as he had hoped, but McGonagall. Harry wandered over to her and saw she was carrying little Teddy, his godson. "Here, Potter," she said briskly handing him a smiling

little Teddy. "Andromeda didn't want him," McGonagall replied softly to the questioning look upon Harry's face. The stern look in her eyes told Harry not to question any

further, so he drew the drooling Teddy closer to him. He laughed as Teddy began gnawing on his fingers playfully. Harry stared into his eyes, they were identical to his fathers,

and at the moment his hair was the same shade of bubble gum pink Tonks once had. Silently, Hermione and Ron joined Harry and watched as Teddy squealed with excitement

as Hermione began to tickle him. "Oh Ron isn't he just so cute," stated Hermione as she beamed down at Teddy and then turned Ron and looked at him. Her eyes showed that

she really wanted a child of her own. However, this fact seemed lost on Ron. "Oh yeah, so adorable," Ron replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Hermione left and stormed

off to the girl's dormitory. "What has gotten into her?" Ron asked Harry. He smiled to himself because despite being his friend Ron seemed to be clueless when it came to things

of common knowledge. But, Harry couldn't help but smile because Ron no longer hated his guts, at least for the moment. Harry just shook his head and everyone in the room

laughed at Ron even Teddy giggled. What I don't get it…" Ron announced making George nearly choke with laughter. Baffled, Ron stormed off to the dormitory mumbling

something about stupid girls, not worth the trouble. As silence seemed to find Harry the portrait swung open and in came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed closely by Ginny who

smiling to indicate she had won the argument that occurred outside. Ginny sat down in the arm chair next to Harry's and began playing with Teddy. She smiled as he grabbed her

finger in his little hands and squealed loudly as he brought it to his mouth. Both Harry and Mrs. Weasley caught the longing look in Ginny's eyes as hers met Harry's. He smiled

in return and Mrs. Weasley grew uncomfortable as neither one broke the stare. "Harry dear, let me take Teddy so you can get some sleep," boomed her voice. Harry opened his

mouth to reply, but there was no use in arguing with Mrs. Weasley. "And you too Ginny, you need your rest." Defeated both parted ways and headed to their dorm rooms.

Harry took the four poster bed next Ron's. He could hear his snoring, and Harry knew he'd be left alone to his thoughts.


	4. Pain Never Fades

Harry plopped down softly on his four poster bed and allowed the silence to engulf his tired body. Deep inside Harry could felt guilty and could feel the pain of the day eroding away at his happiness. Frustrated he clenched his eyes shut and began the internal battle of trying to let his happiness pulverize his sadness. But, as hard as he tried the thoughts of his parents slowly crept into his mind, and all chances of happiness evaporated. Harry had a chance to get what his soul desired, to be with his parents, but he passed up the

opportunity, and the longing desire built up inside making him near tears as their sad faces popped into his mind. Hastily, he pushed the thoughts out of his head for the meantime and rolled over. He hid himself in blankets hoping that he would remain undisturbed by such saddening thoughts, but it would prove useless as the night went on. His dreams were haunted with death it seemed anywhere his thoughts went there was always a death lurking around the corner. Harry awoke in a pool of cold sweat screaming as he remembered

his dream clearly. It was him as Voldemort killing his mother. Harry looked in the nearest mirror to make sure he was himself. _There is no way you can be him Voldemort is dead. He can't hurt you now._ Was all Harry could think or hope for. It didn't help him that his dreams were still haunted by him and death. Quietly, Harry headed down to the common's room so as not to disturb anyone else with his dreams. He lounged across the sofa in front of the fire and felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how he use to wait for

Sirius's face to appear among the ashes. Inside he knew it was useless, but he turned his gaze to the fire. Harry felt his heartache as it remained empty, he knew it was useless, but inside him he wanted to believe that at least Sirius would appear and tell him everything would be okay. Reluctantly, he rolled over and closed his eyes tight. Though he wouldn't admit he was afraid to fall asleep, not knowing the horrors that lurked in his mind waiting to pounce the moment sleep over took his body. Consciously, he began

thinking about the life he could have had if he had just went with his heart's desire and died. Harry knew it was his one shot at true eternal happiness. He'd get back all the love he lost and finally have a family to call his own. Tears silently leaked from his eyes as his body longed to be far, far away from Hogwarts and the real word. He began to question

why he even bothered staying. Sure he loved Ginny and wanted to be with her, but his desire for a family to love and accept seemed to be overbearing anything else he felt inside. Harry drew his knees up close to his body as he rocked back and forth with tears that began flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall. He bit his hand trying to muffle the sobs, but it was no use. It seemed no matter what he did, his thoughts would torment him. He cursed as loud as he dared. It wasn't fair why did he, Harry Potter, have to give up his life

and his wants to save the world. It could just have easily been someone else. He could have left it to the others, but deep inside Harry knew he wouldn't want them to give up their lives and desires. After all, it was _his_ destiny. He felt a hand gently brush against his shoulder. He looked up and was shocked to see it was Professor McGonagall. Quickly, Harry's hand darted up to his face and he began wiping away the traces of tears that lingered on his face. Her soft eyes looked in his and she hugged him. "Poor soul," she

whispered as she recognized the look on his face. "I-I professor" Harry started to tell her he was fine. "Shh- Potter your not fine. Just drink this dreamless potion," McGonagall ordered knowingly. Suddenly, he felt great respect for, and wanted to ask her so many questions, but he refrained. . Silently, he obeyed as McGonagall left. He closed his eyes and sighed. Would things keep going on like this or would he have peace after all? He curled up in a ball as the thoughts encompassed his entire body. Harry shook deep as the

tears relentlessly fell leaving him feeling useless. What was even the point in him living? He had fulfilled his destiny, and completed his purpose in life. It wasn't as if he would be leaving any family behind. The few he was close to would end up forgetting about him as time grew. He stuck his hand in his robes and conjured his wand. The cool, smooth

wood felt good between his fingers. The curse was on the tip of his tongue as he pointed his wand at himself. It would be so simple, so easy. _"Avada Ked"_ Harry broke off in middle of the curse as he remembered little innocent Teddy. He couldn't possibly let him grow up lonely and hurting like he did. No, he **had** to keep his promise to Lupin and Tonks. He would teach Teddy that there was good in this world even if Harry himself couldn't find it, he'd keep his word.


	5. Not Ready To Say Goodbye

A gasp escaped Ginny's lips as Harry put his wand down. She had watched the entire catastrophic scene from the stairs. Quietly, she tip-toed down the stairs so no one would

awake by her footsteps. Harry's eyes quickly turned toward the stairs as he watched her come down. Both felt uneasy under each other's gaze. Ginny was confused, worried, sad, and furious all at the same time and she knew he could sense it. His emerald eyes revealed it all and before she could get a word out Ginny ran to hug Harry. She could feel

his tears staining her shoulder as he clung to her. She could see how weak vulnerable he was just by gazing into his eyes. "I love you," Ginny whispered sadness laced her voice as she spoke. Harry hung his head and felt guilty. He loved her and she knew it. How could he have not thought of her in the process? "I-I love you," was his reply and you

could hear the abnormal icy tone in his voice as more tears poured out of him. Ginny's heart literally broke at his words. This wasn't Harry talking and it scared her deeply.

Could she end up loosing him after all? Not if she could help. But, it didn't seem to be him talking anymore... no something was different...very different indeed. Harry wrapped

his arms tightly around Ginny as she laid down next to him on the couch. Deep inside he knew she was the key to helping him out of this misery and out of the fog of his life. He

felt her turn to face him and she began to kiss the tears that fell from his eyes. Harry

hugged her and closed his eyes- he didn't want her to seem him like this no matter what. Sleep soon over took Harry and left Ginny sitting in the darkness, her mind festering

over what had just occurred. It scared her no to be honest it mortified her to see him like that. He was the strongest person she'd ever met and to watch him, her only love,

breakdown it nearly killed her. Hastily she wiped the tears from her eyes as she paced the common room. Inside her, Ginny knew she must help him, save him, or at least do what she could to help him. She had to save him from himself, but she cried because she wasn't sure if she could do it. Ginny was almost certain she didn't have the strength to

help Harry, if he couldn't do it himself. Nevertheless, she vowed to help him at any cost. Silently she went back to the dormitory to get a crying Teddy. She began rocking him back and forth as she paced the room. "You know you're beautiful," she whispered as he finally settled down. In response he cooed at her as his eyes closed. Her nerves finally

lightening up, as she sat in the arm chair by the fireplace and rocked him to sleep. His hair was the same color of Lupin's for now, at least. He was the spitting image of his father, but had the same relaxed, easy going manner of his mother's. Ginny felt her eyelids closing as she succumbed to sleep. But, it seemed she was awoken only moments later to the

sound of everyone funneling into the common room. Quickly, her hand bolted to her face to wipe the tear stains of her face. She couldn't let her brothers know Harry was the source of her sadness and tears. Mrs. Weasley took Teddy and sat down next to her husband. Hermione shoot Ginny a quizzical look, but Ginny just shrugged. She wouldn't tell

anyone about last night, not even Hermione. Because, the fact was it scared more than she knew. She watched as Harry began to wake and sat down net to him on the couch. "I- do they know about last night?" whispered Harry so low that even she could barely hear. "No," she replied as his arms found her waist and slowly coiled around it. "Can we

keep it that way, love?" he questioned as he began kissing her neck. Ginny felt the pure ecstasy travel through her body and all she could do was nod. "I am sorry 'bout last night, I'll make it up to you, I swear," he whispered softly in her ear as his breath sent another wave of euphoria crashing down on her. "You better, Potter," she replied

seductively as his lip brushed up against hers and collided with the utmost passion and desire. When they broke apart Ginny sighed, her body wanted much more than a mere kiss, she wanted to show him how much she loved him. He maybe the Chosen- One, but she knew all of this chaos and death had hit him harder than anyone else. She knew he

wasn't some immortal emotionless god as the Daily Prophet described him as. No, she knew he was vulnerable a desperate soul looking for some to accept him for who he is, and Ginny knew that she was exactly what he needed. "Breakfast, in the Great Hall," announced Professor McGonagall. Everyone hurried to control their hunger, but Harry knew his stomach would objective if even tried. Sluggishly, he headed out the door.

"Potter, I'd like a word," McGonagall said softly.

"Harry, I know what must be going inside you, but Harry you have so much to live for. You have a godson who is going to love you, Ginny Weasley, Yes I know about it. Potter. Most of all, your parents would want you to continue on. I knew both of them well and Lily wouldn't allow you to give up so easily. And, James would want you to be proud and carry on the legacy. He'd want you to keep your promise to Remus. He was a man of honor and dignity. He would want you to be the same, and Lily was a fighter. So fight for them. I know they are looking down on you and are beaming with pride. Harry, you have accomplished great feats and you're living a life they'd be proud of," McGonagall informed him tearfully.

Harry knew she was right and he could feel the tears in his eyes. How could he let his parents down like that even in his moment of weakness? Almost as if reading his mind McGonagall the said: "It isn't your fault Harry. You haven't been given a fair hand in life, and neither has your godson, but you can protect him from the miserable life you had. And I know your parents would be proud of you." Harry smiled and felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little.


	6. The Dangers of Love

He left her office and headed down to the Great Hall to join the others. Harry scanned the table looking for Percy. He couldn't find him. He asked Ron where Percy was. "Oh yeah the git- I mean my brother- went to the Ministry last night," he whispered low enough so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear him teasing Percy. "Oh," Harry replied as he took Teddy from Mrs. Weasley and sat down and the vacant table and began feeding Teddy the bottle of milk. Soon Ginny, Ron, and Hermione joined him. "He's so adorable,"

exclaimed Hermione as she nudged Ron. Harry couldn't see what she thought was so adorable about him drooling milk all over himself and Harry. "Umm yeah just -er- lovely" replied Ron as he scratched his head. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione caught his stupefied look and laughed. "Honestly, come off it 'Mione it's just a baby," he told her. Hermione looked devastated as she left the room. Ginny was trying to suppress a giggle, but was not having much luck. "What was that about?" demanded Ron. Ginny burst out laughing at her brother, and Harry let out a small laugh. It felt good for him to let out a true laugh 'twas the first in a long time. "Ron- Ron honestly don't you see?" inquired Ginny in

between laughs. "See what?" "The fact that she _loves_ you, and she likes babies. Put two and two together Ron. Honestly, I swear trolls are smart than you," replied Ginny. Ron stood their looking stupefied as the gears in his mind turned. _What does she mean? Hermione loves me? A baby? What? Oh well… no matter really_ thought Ron. Harry tried

his hardest not to laugh, but Ginny's fits of laughter got to him. His laughing disturbed his sleeping godson and he woke causing a fit. "Hand me to him," Ginny demanded of Harry. He handed Teddy over and watched as Ginny effortlessly soothed into a lulled sleep. Harry found himself thinking what a great mother Ginny would be to their children, if

that happened. Unbeknownst to him she was thinking the same thing, and how great of a father Harry would be. Ron had meandered off and rejoined the conversation with his brothers. Ginny shot Harry a longing glance as she passed Teddy over. Harry smiled at his godson who now had aqua marine colored hair. He allowed himself to relax a little as

Teddy began playing with his fingers. Ginny watched Harry as he tickled Teddy and instinctively protected him from anyone who came near except his friends. "Harry dear, let me take Teddy. You need some food and you like you haven't slept a bit. So eat and go back to sleep. I'll take care of him," Mrs. Weasley informed Harry, and he knew there

was no argument he could put up that would allow him to escape this fate. She then turned to Ginny and instructed her to do the same. Wordlessly, they both sat down at the table and helped themselves each to a healthy measure of butterbeer and toast. Ginny's eyes avoid Harry's as they ate in total silence. Neither of them wanted to think what

would happen this time he tried to sleep. Harry lay in his four poster bed, scared to fall asleep. He knew he couldn't deal with anymore dreams like that. Amazingly, he was able to fall asleep. He was in the common's room and there was Ginny lying motionless on the couch, surrounded by her family and friends. He began to sweat as he approached her.

He could see she was dead. Her body stiff, rigid and her eyes glazed over. It couldn't be happening to him. "Son of a bitch," he screamed as he hugged her lifeless body. This couldn't be true. Not _his_ Ginny. It was all he had in this world. Could easily slip through his fingers just like that. Harry began shaking with sadness as he cussed. "Harry, Harry

wake up please," Ginny begged him. Harry opened his eyes and so a worried Ginny hovering over him. "It was just a dream," she told him softly as she sat down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her drew her close to him. "You're alive," he whispered as his lips began brushing up against his. Ginny saw the desperation and sadness in his eyes.

"I'd never leave you," she whispered as he embraced her. In his eyes you could see the relief he felt. Her chocolate brown eyes locked his emerald ones in a pensive stare. She could see his pain and all of the hurt that consumed, and he could see her concern and her love shinning threw as she hugged him. She watched as Harry hung his head low trying

to hide his grief-stricken and tear stained face. She took his face in her hands and said "I love you." He opened his eyes studied her, she was serious after all. His lips met hers roughly as he pulled her down on the bed with him. His hands hung low around her waist as his tongue gained entrance to her mouth. He had never tasted something so sweet

and beautiful in his life. Ginny squirmed under him as she sat up. Maybe this wasn't the best place to be doing this especially since her brothers could walk in at anytime. Harry released her and she left for the common room. The reality of his dreams hit Harry harder than he would admit. Yes, Voldemort was long gone, but Ginny and anyone close to

him was still in grave danger. Deep inside he knew, being close to anyone was dangerous. He could think of numerous people who'd want him dead including the Malfoys. Harry brushed the tears from his face, and knew he wouldn't rest till he could punish the Death Eaters for all the death and destruction they brought, and he'd be damned if he'd allow

them to cause anymore. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the torturing dreams, but it was obvious they would remain and still haunt no matter what. Because, the damage that has done is already etched in his mind. All he can hope to do is hope to keep the darkness out of his soul and stop it from invading his body.

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay been up to my eyes in school work_


	7. Life Interrupted

Night after night, Harry's sleep was hunted by the dreams that lurked in corners of the darkness waiting to pounce. Harry awoke with a slight smile, this morning because they

were finally able to go back to the Burrow. Hermione promised to meet up with Ron, but she had to go track her parents down and set things right. Mrs. Weasley insisted Harry stay for a few days. He was sure that she wasn't too confident in his parenting skills, and that Teddy would be a handful which Harry himself wondered about. In addition, to

Mrs. Weasley begging him to stay Ron, Ginny, and George begged him to stay all had very different reasons. Ron wanted to figure out what was up with his best mate(and to keep an eye on Harry and his little sister though he'd never admit it), and Ginny wanted some alone time with Harry. George, however, wanted to show Harry some of the

newest things he and Fred had concocted before Fred's death. Harry joined the others in the common room as they sent Hermione off to her house via Floo Powder. Harry and Ginny stood next to each other in the fireplace as they each threw down their handfuls of floo powder and stated their destination clearly. Ginny clung to Harry as the ground

disappeared from underneath them. They both landed with a thud in the Weasley's fire place. As the smoke and ashes disappeared it revealed Ginny lying upon Harry in an awkward position. They stared at each other and laughed as they got up. Next, came Mrs. Weasley and Teddy. Once safely in the Burrow Ginny begged her mum to let her have Teddy. Once in Ginny's arms he squealed with delight and began playing with her hair. She joined Harry on the couch in the living room. They began playing with Teddy

and no one (not even Ron) couldn't help but noticing that they had a way with children. Soon filled in the rest of the Weasleys including Percy and Fleur. Percy came striding into the living to join them. He took one look at Harry and Teddy and gave him a disapproving look. Percy began to open his mouth, but was drowned out by Ginny. "Shut up you stupid prat. Can't you just leave him be? And can't you leave us be?" she bellowed at Percy. Harry stared at her and tried not to laugh. But, Ron was laughing so hard he fell off his chair. However, the rest did not find her antics so amusing. "Watch how you speak young lady," responded Mrs. Weasley sharply as her anger rose. "Mum I am almost of

age, I'll be of age in two days, just let me be," she retorted. "But if your in this house you will follow my rules," Molly replied. "Fine, when I turn of I'll go live with Harry," she yelled. "You can't live with him," Ron replied. "Why not?" she spat back. "Because, you barely know him. And I don't like it," replied Ron. Harry was immediately alert and

looked around the room. Ginny threw him under the bus. Sure he loved her, with all his heart, but Harry knew she couldn't live with him. No, the risk was too big, and danger was eminent. In addition, there was no way he could defy Mrs. Weasley like that she was a close to mother as he could get. He knew she wouldn't let her daughter, her only daughter, live with a man she was dating no matter who he was. "Ginny, listen to your mum," Harry mumbled. He could feel both of their eyes on him, but his remained locked on

the ground. Harry wanted no part in this argument, and whatever the outcome was he'd be fine with it. Awkward silence filled the room as all eyes turned on Harry. He just avoided eye contact hoping it would blow over, and it did after a couple awkward minutes, more like hours to him. Inside him, Harry could feel all of this anger and rage rising. It wasn't really about what had just occurred, but years of hatred and abuse have awakened inside him. He watched as Ginny ran upstairs to her room and Ron disappeared to the

kitchen. Truth was Harry didn't want to talk to anyone. He felt jealous of the family in front of him and betrayed by the world. It wasn't that he liked it, but he was tired of hiding how he felt. His feet carried him upstairs to Ginny's room. He was unsure of what to say so he just knocked. The door swung open to reveal Ginny standing in just a towel. "I uh

maybe I should come back," Harry stated shyly as he quickly stared at the floor and not at her curvaceous body that was only covered by a thin, wet towel. "No, you can come in," she replies opening the door wider with a suggestive look in her eyes. "Umm okay," he mumbled uncomfortably. "What's up?" she asked as she sat cross legged on her bed. "I'm sorry 'bout before. It is just all so soon, and I don't even know what is going on with me. I mean I can't even take care of myself let alone you and Teddy," he replied

as he sat down next to her. Absentmindedly, he ran his hand through his messy jet black hair. "I know, but I just want to get away from my brothers," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. "Well at least Hermione will be coming soon to distract Ron." "Yeah, well I uh better go," Harry stated as he tried not to notice the towel was starting to slip down revealing her cleavage. Before he could even move, her lips were up against his as her tongue forced its way in his mouth. She pushed him

down on the bed and landed on top of him. Her hands began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry didn't know what to say- he longed for to really become one with her. Ginny practically ripped off his shirt and her hands inched closer to the waist band of his pants. Harry was nearing the point of not stopping. "Ginny…I…uh… really should be going." But once again she playfully pushed him down and her tongue was in his mouth quick as lightening. Harry found his hands had begun to slide the towel off of Ginny. A knock on the door left

the two frozen in their places. Harry's hands were on the hem of Ginny's towel as her fingers were in the waist band of his jeans. "Ginny, open up," demanded Hermione. "Fuck," they whispered as Harry grabbed his clothes. "Don't stand their like an idiot hide under the bed and put on your invisibility cloak." "One second," Ginny demanded of Hermione.

"Get moving, Potter," she hissed. Seconds later Hermione entered the room. She knew Ginny was up to something, because she was still in a towel and her bed was a mess as if she'd been in it. "So why are you here? I thought you were going to stay with your parents?" asked Ginny as she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom attached to

her room. "We got in to a row, and I decided to stay here to let things cool down," replied Hermione as the sadness and pain oozed through her voice. "Well, if you are looking for Ron, I think he's up in his room being a git," Ginny replied as she emerged fully dressed.

"What did he do now?"

"Still, disapproves of Harry and me," She replied absentmindedly.

"He'll get over it. Think about it- it is his little sister, his only sister, and his best friend." "Doesn't give him the right to be a stupid git," yelled a fiery Ginny.

"So what were you doing before?" Hermione inquired though she had a good idea what had taken place.

"Umm nothing," Ginny replied but her face was blushing a hot pink. She nudged Harry and jerked her head toward the door.

"Oh, I think I know what went on here. Where is he?"

Where is who?"

"Harry."

"What makes you think he was here?" Ginny shot back.

"It is obvious," Hermione said simply.

"Honestly, Harry come out," continued Hermione.

"He is probably upstairs with Ronald."

"Whatever you say," remarked Hermione as she went upstairs


	8. Back to Hogwarts?

Harry raced upstairs and lingered outside Ron's room. "Hey Hermione," Harry replied trying not to laugh as the shocked expression came over her face. In addition, he did not

want her to see the relief in his eyes as she believed he'd been there, but he wasn't off the hook. "Why aren't you in the room?" Hermione questioned hoping Harry would slip up and tell her. Hermione was one of those people that had to know everything. "I heard you hassling Ginny on my way back from the bathroom," he replied smartly. "Oh," she

replied and went to go see Ron. Seconds later Ginny came bounding up the stairs and caught Harry in the hallway. She pushed him up against the wall and before her lips could find him, his found hers. "I love you, but I don't know maybe we are rushing things," she whispered as soon as they unglued their lips from each other's. "I agree, love," he whispered. They were about to enter the room, but Ginny wisely produced extendable ears to hear what was going on so they didn't interrupt an awkward moment. "She's

talking and crying. That's all I can hear. We mind as well let them be and go down stairs." Harry followed her and they found themselves alone in the living room. "Care for a game of exploding snap?" he asked. "Uh sure," Ginny replied though she'd much rather be doing other things. Before the game could get started, Mrs. Weasley came in with a

stack of mail. "For you dear," she said handing the stack over to Harry. He and Ginny gazed at the pile. "Look this one is from Hogwarts," Ginny said excitedly handing the envelope over to Harry. "Let's open it," he replied wondering what the letter could be about.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ As you know the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts post remains open once again at _ _Hogwarts_ _School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall requests a conference with you, and would be honored if you took the post. Accepting this post, would make you head of the house of Gryffindor. _

Harry looked curiously at the letter and quickly re-read. They wanted _him_ to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? But, he hadn't even finished his education. "Harry, that's bloody brilliant. Are you going to take the job?" inquired Ginny. "I don't know." They spent the better part of two hours going through his mail. He was offered various jobs everything from a seeker for a Quidditch team to being an Auror. He was awed at the offers, but he really didn't know what to do. The most appealing job was being an auror, but he'd have no time for Ginny or Teddy. He was certain the job at Hogwarts would be his choice, for now at least.

"It would be great if you could be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You'd be perfect at it," she replied with a simple smile that melted his insides.

"Yeah, but we couldn't be together," he stated with a grim tone in his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because, if I am a teacher I can't date a student," concluded Harry.

"Still it would be cool, and we could make it work, right?" she begged batting her eyelashes.

"We could," began Harry as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughter ensued his actions and Harry could tell things were becoming just like old times. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as they sat huddled together on the

couch. Soon Mrs. Weasley announced lunch and every came into the kitchen even a distraught looking Hermione. Harry took Teddy and the bottle and left for the living room. He sat rocking his little godson back and forth as he tried to coax little Teddy into eating. Teddy was cranky and his hair and eye color reflected the situation. They were black

as ebony. Harry continuously tried to coax Teddy into eating, but had no such luck. "Hand him here. I'll try it," offered Ginny. Harry handed him over and watched as Ginny calmed him down and got him to the drink the bottle. "Wow, you are great with him," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they watched him start to become lulled into a sleep.

"It's really simple, you just have to be patient," Ginny whispered as she sat down next to Harry and passed Teddy to him. Harry beamed proudly down at his sleeping god son and with his other free arm he drew Ginny's body loser to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ron gave Harry a look that displayed the utmost disgust. "Well, Ron we

better get upstairs," Hermione suggest sensing the tension. Ron turned on his heels and went up the stairs. "Sorry guys, I'll try talk some sense into him," Hermione stated apologetically. "Don't worry Hermione it is not your fault my brother is a stupid git," replied a smirking Ginny. Harry could tell Hermione forced a smile and continued upstairs.

"Sorry, Harry my brother's just being a git," she yelled up the stairs and to Harry. "Relax, Ginny honestly," he said calmly as she rested her head on his shoulders. "It's just not fair. You don't see me complaining about Ron and my best friend to him," she retorted hotly. "He's just jealous because he doesn't have someone as good looking as you,"

Harry replied trying to soothe her. Ginny playfully smacked him across the head and gave him a look of mock hurt. "You two knock it off or you'll wake up Teddy," demanded Mrs. Weasley as she took him from Harry and brought him into the other room. "Look Weasley you just got us in trouble. You are going to pay," he replied ominously. "I'm

intrigued Potter," she replied seductively eyeing him. Harry let out a small laugh before his lips reached Ginny's. "Eww their snogging again," said George doing his best impersonation of Ron. "I swear Ronald I'll kill you," she replied seething with anger as she turned around expecting Ron. "I'm not quite that stupid," said George revealing himself. Ginny laughed and Harry smiled.

"Just remembered I lost an ear, but I possess more wits than our troll of a brother, and _I_ have a sense of humor." Ginny and Harry nodded along laughing. "Harry, you and

Ginny want to come to see the shop in Diagon Alley? We can hang out and goof around. Get you two some time in a Ron- free environment. A little unsupervised time will do you well," George concluded generously. Before, Harry could fully process what had been said Ginny agreed to it for the both of them. A couple days with nothing better to do,

but browse the shops in Diagon Alley and spend time with Ginny and George sounded appealing. Harry sprawled out on the couch forcing Ginny to sit on the floor. "You are so rude," teased Ginny. "You can fit," he replied gesturing a little space between his feet and the end of the couch. Ginny smiled sweetly and got up and sat on his feet. Harry slowly

pulled himself up and sat upright. His hand instinctively wrapped around Ginny's waist pulling her close with him. Just then Ron came bounding down the stairs. Ginny angrily got up and went to her room. "Up for a game of quidditch? I'm sure we could get the girls, George, Bill, and Charlie to play," Ron stated happily and Harry could tell his friend was

beaming about whatever had occurred between him and Hermione. "Uh sure let me just go get Ginny," Harry mumbled uncomfortably. As he approached Ginny's room he could hear Hermione whispering to Ginny. Harry knocked on the door and coaxed them into playing.


	9. Harry's weakness

Ron was able to convince all of his brothers including Percy to play. The group then split in half. Harry, Ginny, Charlie, and Percy versus Ron, Hermione, Bill, and George were the teams. The match lasted right up until dinner time with Harry's team beating Ron's Three hundred and forty to Three hundred and thirty. Ron blamed his loss on Hermione's

horrible performance, but Harry and Ginny argued that they were stuck with Percy who couldn't fly to save his life while they had both Bill and George who were exceptional quidditch players. Charlie, Bill, George, and Hermione (Percy had gone to the Ministry) laughed at the other three as the argument continued well into dinner until Mrs. Weasley

had heard enough of the arguing. "Ron, just shut it," Mrs. Weasley told him kindly because she knew Ginny wouldn't listen to her because she was still angry and she had no authority over Harry. Ginny smiled triumphantly when Ron shut up and began to mock him behind her mother's back, but Ron seemed to be taken it much better than he would

have before. Hermione worked a miracle on him. Hermione laughed along with Ginny and the others and Ron became mad at her. Harry could sense the anger on Ron's behalf and quickly excused himself from the table saying he was tired. It wasn't entirely a lie because; he was exhausted from not sleeping. His feet carried him upstairs to the room he

was sharing with Ron. He plopped himself down on the bed with a thud. He felt cold inside and alone as he looked around the room hoping to see Hedwig. He felt the guilt and anger stirring in his stomach as he thought about the death of things that had grown close to him. Angrily, he threw his shoes at the door and curled underneath his blankets.

Once, he was sure Ron wasn't coming up anytime soon. He allowed all of his emotions to come out. Hot tears poured from his eyes as he silently cursed the world. Harry had never felt so worthless and alone before, and it hurt. He lay their helplessly until his body ached and he could not produce anymore tears. Defeated, Harry closed his eyes and

succumbed to a nightmarish sleep. He could feel his heart shattering as every image and dream that came to mind was one of death and despair. Harry awoke the next morning to a crowd of people standing over his body as he lie twitching on the floor. "Harry dear are you alright?" inquired Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied as he stood up. He

could see she had caught him in a lie, but she and the others left quickly. He needed to get a grasp on his dreams before they controlled his life. Harry sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands in an effort to wipe the thoughts from his mind. Once composed enough, he quickly dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He seated himself

between George and Bill as he helped himself to piece of toast. "Here," Bill said handing Harry a bag of gold from his vault. "I could have got it myself, but thanks," Harry mumbled. "I'd watch out for the goblins if you have to get anything from your vault. They are not exactly over the break-in," Bill replied with a little chuckle and Harry smiled

recalling the events of that day. Harry made small talk with the others as he allowed himself to enjoy a real meal. "Well, Harry, Ginny we must get going the shop opens in an hour," George stated as he stood up and gestured for the other two to get up. George and Ginny went into the living ready to use the floo network. However, Harry was held up

by Bill. "Do you mind if Fleur and I watch Teddy?" he asked. "Go ahead," Harry replied knowing that they really wanted a kid of their own and Teddy would make good practice. George, Ginny, and Harry stood shoulder to shoulder in the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley," as they threw down their floo powder. They landed with tremendous

force in the spacious fire place in the back room of the joke shop. "You two are free to roam around while I straighten up and get ready. Most shops should be open by now," George sighed. Harry and Ginny walked out of the joke shop hand-in-hand. "Where to?" she asked the raven haired boy. "I was thinking maybe I should get another owl, you

know?" he replied as he ran his hand through his hair making it messier. "Whatever you want, Harry," she replied knowing how much the owl had meant to him, and how much he needed something or someone close to him. They walked into the pet shop and were intrigued by the various types of owls surrounding them. Harry was eyeing an eagle like

owl that had taken a liking to him and landed on his shoulder. "She's beautiful," Ginny stated as she scratched the owl's head. "I am getting her," Harry decided. "What are you going to name her?" Ginny inquired. "Hermosa," he replied as he the bird pecked him affectionately. "Can we look around before we leave?" begged Ginny. "Of course," he

replied. Ginny meandered around the store until she came to the kitten section. Harry watched as Ginny's chocolate eyes lit up with excitement as she played with a black that had a snow white belly, and vanilla cream paws. "Isn't he just beautiful, Harry?" she asked. "Yeah," he admitted. "Well we should get going. I'll wait outside for you," Ginny

said sadly as she set down the kitten and disappeared. An idea popped in Harry's mind as he headed to the counter and paid for the owl. He'd get Ginny the kitten for her birthday tomorrow. He quickly showed the lady and paid for cages for both of the animals. Ginny watched as Harry came out of the shop carrying two cages. "What's the other

one for?" she inquired curiously. "Happy early birthday, love." Harry watched as her eyes lit up when she lifted the cover of the cage. "You shouldn't have," she replied rapidly as she hugged him tightly. Harry was certain he'd do anything to see her smile like that, again. "Oh so you mean I could take it back…" he teased. "If you don't you won't get

any of this," she retorted. "Any of what?" but before he could finish the sentence her lips were on his and he could feel her sucking on his tongue as he eased into her mouth. They broke apart only when oxygen became a necessity. He smiled at her and she grabbed him by the hand as she held the cage in the other one. She pulled him into the joke shop and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing. Ginny broke apart at the sound of George clearing his throat. George then led the two of them upstairs to the flat he

owned. Ginny showed George the kitten and he smiled and gave Harry a wink. Harry set down the owl cage on the smooth glass coffee table. "Ginny you will be staying in the guest room. First door on the left," George informed her. "Harry, you will be staying in Fred's room," he stated as the last two words nearly brought him to tears. "Thank you,"

Harry replied shaking George's hand firmly. "Meet me at two downstairs and we'll go out for lunch. In the meantime do as you please and visit any shop's you want to. Just put your purchases away," George informed them on his way back downstairs to tend to the store. Harry wondered into Ginny's room and set the owl and cage down on the

dresser. He sat down on the cool hardwood floor next to Ginny who was playing with her kitten. "What are you going to name it?" asked Harry. "Snuffles, after Sirius," she replied as her voice cracked and her hair moved revealing her tear stained face. "What's wrong?" he asked with open arms as she cried into his shoulder. "Fred," was all she

managed to get out before the waterfall of tears poured out of her eyes leaving Harry with a feeling of searing pain. They sat there in silence for what seemed like as he held her while she cried. "I am sorry, Harry. I just miss him," she whispered in a squeaky voice. "I know, it is okay," he replied soothingly. He helped her up and then stood up himself.

"Want to see the store. We have got half an hour to kill before lunch," Harry suggested. Ginny nodded silently in response as she headed to the bathroom to clean up.


	10. Acceptance is easy, right? No, wrong!

Harry and Ginny walked arm in arm downstairs to join George. "Hey guys. Just give me five more minutes and we'll go out to lunch," George said as he took the money from a waiting customer. George quickly disappeared to the back to grab Katie Bell, long time friend and new employee. "Katie (Katie Bell of the Gryffindor Quidditch team) just cover for me while I go out to lunch," George told her as he draped his arms around Harry's and Ginny's necks. "Where to for lunch?" George asked his fiery haired sister and

her boyfriend. "Wherever is fine George," Harry replied. "We could always floo to mum's and spend sometime with Ron," George offered teasingly. "I'd rather marry a troll,"

Ginny replied with a laugh. George smiled and led them into a nearby restaurant. Harry and Ginny shared one booth seat and George lounged out on the other one. "What would you like to drink?" George asked. "I'll have a firewhiskey, and I'll have a butterbeer," answered Harry and Ginny. Moments later, the drinks arrived and Harry played with his glass of firewhiskey as he made small talk with George. "How is business going?" Harry inquired. "It is going well. We more than doubled the starting money. Harry, if you ever

need that money back just ask," he replied. "You gave them the starting money. I always wondered how they managed to do it," Ginny replied. "Err…yeah," Harry mumbled. He took a gulp of firewhiskey and felt his throat burn as the liquid trickled down his throat. He set the glass down and allowed Ginny to have a sip of it. He knew Mrs. Weasley would kill him, but it was not that big of a deal. After all she would be of age tomorrow. Quickly, their lunch of beef stew came and they began chatting about the upcoming

Quidditch season, who they thought would be appointed captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and who's going to be Head Boy/Head Girl this upcoming term. "Did Harry tell you he got offered the position of Seeker for the Chuddley Cannons?" Ginny said casually. "That's bloody brilliant. Are you going to accept it?" George asked him. Harry smiled knowing that the Chuddley Cannons were the favorite team of the Weasleys. "I don't know, several teams offered me jobs, but I am only really considering two of the jobs that lie outside of Quidditch,"

Harry stated. "Which ones?" George said in-between mouthfuls of food. "Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts, and being an auror," he replied as he helped himself to seconds of soup and a butterbeer. "Don't tell me you are going to be an auror. You already defeated Voldemort, just relax and take a cool job like teaching or quidditch," concluded both George and Ginny. "Yeah, but-" Harry started and then realized he had done his fair share so why couldn't he take a break. "I think I will take the post at

Hogwarts. It could be fun," he decided. "You'd make a bloody brilliant teacher," George decided. "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to _that_ class," Ginny replied seductively as her leg slid up Harry's thigh underneath the table. George gave a small laugh and winked at Harry. "Do you hear about the new law the Ministry put in effect, a few days ago?"

George asked. "No, mum won't tell us what is going on and she won't let us read the Prophet," Ginny replied sourly. "Well they are all in a panic about the casualties we suffered

during the war. So the new law forces witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five to be married by the end of the year," sighed George. "You've got to

be kidding me," Ginny stated. "No, me and Katie are really hitting it off…she could be the one. Mum's a nervous wreck though, she doesn't want her kids married off to just

anyone. She is okay with me, Percy, and Charlie marrying who we want. She is learning to accept Ron and Hermione, but she loves her like a daughter anyway so it is all good. However, she is a complete nutcase when it comes to you Gin," concluded George. "What am I not good enough for your family?" hissed Harry angrily. "I doubt it is that mate.

I mean Ginny is her only daughter, and she isn't ready to give her up yet. Not to mention her boyfriend has a death wish," stated George. Harry nodded and pretended to agree, but deep inside he was hurt. How could he not be good enough to marry Ginny? Also, he marry Ginny so soon? She wasn't even of age yet, but he had to admit the idea did

seem appealing to him. He looked over at her and saw her beaming at him curiously. He gulped…she didn't seem nervous about the news so why did he? Harry quickly downed his butterbeer and stared at his hands. "Well I ought to get back to the shop," announced George as he paid and left. Great, he was now left alone in an awkward position with

Ginny. "What-do-you- want –to-do?" he mumbled as all of his words strung into one gigantic word. "Go back to the room and talk," Ginny replied as she grabbed him by the hand. Silently, they walked to the upstairs apartment. Harry sat down on the couch and braced himself for what was about to come. But, no amount of preparation could have prepared him for this.


	11. In the Heat of the Moment

This chapter did nopt come out the way I wabted it, but I figured I owed it to you guys. I am not exactly clear on what is too graphic for this site, so feedback would be fantastic. Anyway sorry for the delay I been everywhere in last few days except where I wanted to be, here.

Harry I don't care what mum says or thinks. I love you. You understand?" Ginny said as she sat on his lap. "Yes," He replied and silently begged her to stop teasing him. "You know if you wanted- you know marry me because of the law and all I wouldn't oppose," Harry remarked and he could feel the heat coming off of his cheeks. "Really?" Ginny

replied hiding her happiness. He could feel her breath on him as her mouth inched closer to his. Before, she could ask another question his lips were on hers. "What was that for?" asked Ginny as they broke apart. "You talk too much." He replied as his tongue gained entrance into her mouth. Ginny could taste the sweetness and wanted more as the

kiss grew more intense. Harry had her pinned on the couch and began playfully biting her lip. Ginny shivered at his closeness. She could feel him growing hard against her hip. Inwardly, she smiled to herself. She had him right where she wanted him. "I, Ginny we shouldn't be doing this," he informed her. She took him by the hand and led him into the

guest room. "Can't you just follow you heart?" she begged innocently as she ripped off his shirt. Her lips followed the happy trail down his chest to where it disappeared. She pushed him down on the bed and began removing his pants. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but her tongue was in it and he gave up. Ginny could feel his hands

removing her shirt. She swallowed a small sigh of relief as he began ripping off her clothes as she took off his. Harry pulled her onto the bed and positioned himself above her. His lips came crashing down on hers sending wave after wave of euphoria crashing over them. "Harry, I need you," groaned Ginny. Harry looked her in the eyes for reassurance and

lowered himself into her warmth. He could hear Ginny let out a painful gasp as he began to push into her. "Do you want me to stop?" asked Harry praying he hadn't hurt her. She shook her head now and pulled him hard into her. She called out his name in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he pushed deeper and

deeper inside her core. Ginny was struggling to suppress a loud moan as he had the right spot. She arched her back and dug her nails into Harry as they became one and reached seemingly endless euphoria. Breathlessly, they broke apart and lay in each others arms. "Wow," she whispered. "I love you," Harry whispered in her ear. She returned the

gesture and pulled him closer to her as he wrapped his long arms around her mid-section. Harry had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach…he felt like he had taken advantage of her. But, then after all it was her idea…not that he hadn't been thinking about it. For the first time in over a year Harry let his guard down and was able to relax in

Ginny's arms. It felt good for him to be carefree and be free from his fears. It was a feeling he could get use to. Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was close to supper time. "Gin wake up," he said softly as he nudged her. Reluctantly they released each other and began dressing. She smiled at him and couldn't notice who sexy he looked standing

there in just his boxers and jeans. The sight of him was enough to make her want to take him back to the bed and continue what was started. Harry left the room and let Ginny dress herself. Just as she emerged George came bustling in with an air of happiness. "Hey guys," he said with a giant grin. "What's with you?" Ginny asked. "I have a date," he

replied as he waved his wand and dressed into finer robes. "You two may want to go to the Burrow tonight…I bet mum is having fit thinking I let you guys go do something stupid," George joked. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grinned. He did want them out the flat incase his date went as planned. "I'll drop you guys and your stuff off,"

offered George. Moments later they were in a Ministry car that George had gotten (apparently the Weasleys were now being treated like royalty). George kissed his mum on the cheek as she ushered everyone inside. "Oh George you look so handsome," she exclaimed. "Thanks mum, but I got go. I'd hate to keep Katie waiting," George said and

disappeared out the door. "What's in the cage Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Normally, things in cage that came along with George or Fred were bad news to the Weasley house. "It's a gift from Harry," Ginny replied sweetly though Harry knew an argument would probably ensue. "See, it's a kitten. We named him Snuffles after Sirius," continued

Gin. "Oh how lovely," announced Mrs. Weasley with false kindness- it was obvious by her body language she wasn't happy he had given her a gift. "What have you got there Harry dear?" inquired Mrs. Weasley with her usual pleasant tone. "An owl," he replied as he showed her. "Oh she's beautiful. What did you name her?" she inquired. "Hermosa

(Spanish for beautiful)," replied Harry as he bounded up the stairs to his and Ron's room. As he approached the door he heard muffled noises, and decided against entering the room. Instead, he went to Ginny's room and sat down on her bed. "What brings you in here?" she asks as she and snuffles join Harry on the bed. "Ron and Hermione upstairs in

his room," he replied as he kissed her on the cheek. "That stupid git. I can't spend five minutes of supervised time with you, but he gets to spend all day unsupervised with her,"

she spat out. Harry just nodded, not wanting to cause any trouble as he played with Snuffles. Ginny continued complaining about Ron and so he told her "You'll be of age tomorrow and then you can do what you want Gin." Ginny stopped realizing she would do what she felt like it whether she was able to or not. Harry suspected Ginny was

planning some mischief and just smiled. Everyday it seemed she turned into a mini George.

(I didn't know what was too graphic for this site so feedback would be great)


	12. Are they freakin' serious?

Mrs. Weasley walked up the stairs uncertain on how to break the new marriage law to Ginny. She was happy with her dating Harry, but those two get married? The idea seemed peculiar and she didn't want her daughter to marry just anyone. She'd gotten a letter even from the Malfoys inquiring about her status for the son Draco. She didn't think

Harry was necessarily the best choice for her daughter, especially since Ron told her he wasn't serious. "Gin, can I have a word, alone?" she asked as she popped her head into the room and saw Harry. "Anything you have to say to me you can say to Harry," retorted Ginny. Harry shift uncomfortably on the bed and fixed his gaze on the floor, not

looking to pick sides in this. "Well, honey the ministry passed a new marriage law," started Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah I know," Ginny shot back in anger. "Well your father and I want you to start looking seriously and marry before going back to Hogwarts that way you aren't stuck with just anyone," she replied pretending her daughter wasn't so angry.

"What do you mean start looking seriously? What is Harry then? My brother?" bellowed Ginny. "Well it isn't serious between you two like it is with Ron and Hermione. We were thinking the Malfoy boy would be a swell choice. He is good looking and rich," started Mrs. Weasley. "Well I am marrying your daughter whether you approve or not. We

**are** serious," hissed Harry angrily. Ginny shut the door in her mother's face and paced the room in anger. "What the hell is up her ass?" concluded Ginny. Harry just shrugged and spread out on the bed. "I bet you Ronald was behind this. What a stupid git!" exclaimed Ginny. "If you're unhappy here you can always come with me and Teddy back

home," suggested Harry. "Do you mean it?" she asked excitedly. "Of course I do," he replied as she hugged him. "Honestly, marry Malfoy? I'd rather die than be anywhere near him. Hell, I'd rather marry Snape," she stated. Harry could sense something was wrong when she said the word Snape, but she wasn't in any state to be question about it. "Oh so you'd rather do Snape? I can see it now Ginny Snape," teased Harry. "Well, once," she started and abruptly stopped as memories of her years at Hogwarts flooded through

her mind. Harry smiled unable to tell if she was serious or joking. Ginny got mad at his smiling and wanted to hurt him. But, she reminded herself he didn't know the truth. Only two people knew that and one of them is dead. If she were to tell him, he'd never look her in the eyes again. Harry saw an owl approach the window and opened and took the letter.

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ Due to recent deaths you have inherited large sums of money and various objects from different vaults. Amongst them are family heirlooms and scrolls showing your lineage. We would appreciate it if you could arrive to Gringotts bank tomorrow at _ _noon__. I will be there to explain things _

_-Minister of Magic _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

Harry glared curiously at the letter. What more could he inherit? He had received Sirius money and his parents' money. And what about this lineage? He already knew his mother was muggle-born and his dad was a pure blood. All of his closes relatives were dead, so what more was to learn? Ginny gave him the same baffled look and he just shrugged.

"What do you think it is?" she inquired. "I don't know. It can't be much, mum never had much money and I already have dad's. Maybe I'm secretly royalty," suggested Harry with a grin. "Yeah like that will **ever** happen," joked Ginny. The truth was Harry wasn't too far off the mark with his guess. He smiled and began thinking what was so important

that the Minister had to get involved. "Don't worry it's probably nothing," she whispered comfortingly upon sensing his uneasiness. "Ginny, I don't want you there tomorrow," he replied. "Why not?" she demanded obviously offended. Ï don't know much about my family, only what Dumbledore told me and we all know how truthful he is," Harry replied

sarcastically. "So?" she questioned. "I don't know what kind of wizards and witches they were. For all I know, they could be into the Dark Arts. I don't want you to be there incase something happens. I'd die if something happened to you," he replied softly on the verge of tears. Ginny nodded knowingly and found herself safely in Harry's arms as he

began kissing her neck possessively. "Dinner is done!" announced the loud familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley. Ginny silently cursed her mom for interrupting anything she did as they broke apart. The two headed down the stairs accompanied by Hermione and Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust, at their appearance. "It's so obvious what they have

been doing. I bet mum doesn't yell at them. She will probably yell at me for having a boy in my room with the door closed," she whispered to Harry. He grinned and his hand slid down to her backside just to tick off Ron. "Ew that's my sister mate," complained Ron in a tone mixed with anger and disgust. "So she's not my sister so it doesn't bother me,"

Harry replied. Ginny smiled- she loved it when he was a smart ass and even more so when it put Ron in his place. Silently, they took their spots at the dinner table and began helping themselves to roasted beef and mashed potatoes. Ginny snorted as run piled his plate high with food and began shoveling it down. "Can you at least eat civilly?" she

asked making Harry and Hermione laugh. "I do eat civilly," he protested with his mouth full spitting food allover everyone in arms length. "Just charming," stated Hermione with anger as she wiped his chewed bits of meat off her face. Ron muttered an apology and continued eating. "So what have you two been up to?" Ginny whispered so low only

Hermione could hear her. Ginny watched as a blush crept across Hermione's face. "Ew that's my brother. He's disgusting," Ginny argued. "Well, what did you two do?" shot back Hermione. "Nothing, we wondered through shops, and he bought me a birthday gift," Ginny told Hermione as she explained about Snuffles. She didn't feel bad about lying

about Hermione because she didn't exactly lie she just slipped over some details. Ginny smiled to herself as Hermione instantly went quiet and began eating. She secretly rested

her hand on Harry's thigh under the table and gave it a good squeeze. Harry fidgeted uncomfortable as he slid a little farther away. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the current situation between Ginny and her parents and it was all his fault.


	13. Just for Kicks

The rest of dinner was filled with awkward conversations about Ron and Hermione's arranged marriage. Harry tuned it out not really caring at the moment. Sure he was happy for them, but the betrayal of Ron hurt him. Ginny, however, argued at any moment she could trying to bring up the subject of her own wedding. But, each time her parents told she must find the right guy. This angered her more, and even got Harry angered. As Harry and Ginny began to clear the table Mrs. Weasley started to explain the sleeping situations. "Harry dear Ron and Hermione are going to take his room so you will be sleeping in the living room," she announced. Ginny's face grew red with anger. "Why can't he stay in my room?" inquired Ginny as she tried to hide her fierce anger. This was not like her mother. What had gotten in to her? Normally, Molly would flip at Ron sharing his bed with a girl. And, never would her mother speak well of a Malfoy nor would she speak ill of Harry. "Because, you are not of age," she replied simply. "I'll be of age by midnight mum, so once midnight strikes he's staying in my room," she replied. Mrs. Weasley knew she was beat and gave up on the argument. "Oh and Bill and Fleur should be here with in the hour to return Teddy to you. They say he's quite a handful," said the older lady as she left. Harry lay down on the vacant couch and listened to Hermione and Ginny chat. "Fleur is coming, better lock Ronald up before he drools over her," teased the red head. "Yeah, you'd think by now he'd realize he is stuck with me," Hermione stated devilishly. "So did you and Ron you know?" Ginny asked completely forgetting Harry was there. "Yeah, it was…" Hermione started to say. "Too much information," complained Harry as he tried to get the image of his best-friend and his ex-best mate out of his mind. "Well how about you two?" inquired Hermione loudly as to ensure Harry overheard her. "I well," Ginny started confidently knowing she'd lie to Hermione. "That's enough," Harry stated firmly. "Why?" replied the brunette. "Because what Ginny and I do is private. Just like what you and Ron do is. I am choosing not to flaunt what we have or have not done," he continued. "Fine, Ginny will fill me in later," replied Hermione as she looked at Ginny reassuringly. In through the living came Bill and Fleur. " 'ello 'Arry," greeted Fleur. "Hello," said Bill as he handed over Teddy. "Hello," Harry replied sheepishly as he sat up on the couch making room for Bill and Fleur. "Hey Ginny," Bill said happily. "Hello," she replied as she gave him hug. Hermione said her hellos and went upstairs to go talk with Ron. Harry felt uncomfortable so he escaped to Ginny's room and began feeding Teddy dinner. "So what's up with you and Harry? Mum was making a big fuss about it," Bill asked once Fleur left to go help in the kitchen. "Nothing, she just disapproves," replied Ginny. "Are you sure there is nothing else?" he replied knowing his sister was lying to him. "No," she said confidently. "So you're marrying him?" asked Bill. "Yes," she shot back and fidgeted uncomfortably. "And it wouldn't be because you have to?" he continued. "Just leave it alone. Can't anyone be happy for us other than George?" she yelled. "I never said I didn't approve, I am just making sure he didn't do anything to you," he shot back. "That is what you don't get! I am almost of age I can make my own choices whether they are right or wrong they're mine to make. And do you honestly think Harry would hurt me? Or do anything to me that I didn't want him to do?" she screamed at him so loud that Harry could hear her from where he was sitting in her room. "And what does that mean Ginny?" inquired Bill looking seriously perturbed. "None of _your_ business," she announced triumphantly as she headed upstairs to join Harry who laughed when she slammed the door behind her. "I take it Bill didn't take the news well," he said as he rocked a startled Teddy to sleep. Harry smiled at his godson who had bubble gum pink hair and coal black eyes. "Obviously," Ginny shot back in frustration. He watched as she paced back and forth on the floor. Teddy began teething on Harry's fingers and he gave a yelp when Teddy drew blood.


	14. Mother or enemy?

Later that night when Harry was soundly sleeping on her bedroom floor with Teddy in his arms Ginny snuck downstairs. She carefully tip-toed into the kitchen so she didn't wake anyone up who was on the bottom floor. Then, she poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the table for some quiet. Sure, she loved her family, but they could be

overwhelming and down right a pain in the ass at time. And, this was one of those times. She hid her anger as a disheveled Hermione sat down next to her. "What's goin' on, Gin?" she asked through a muffled yawn. "What do you mean?' the younger red-head replied. "Ron and Bill are talking about you and they don't seem too happy." "Bill is just mad because I won't share my relationship details with him," replied Ginny as a small blush crept over her face which was thankfully concealed by the darkness. "And what would has

happened?" inquired Hermione with the utmost interest. "Nothing," lied Ginny as she left the room agitated. Why couldn't she have some privacy? Or just peace and quiet? Silently, she crept back into her room and heaved a sigh as she closed the door and scrambled towards the bed. "Are you okay?" whispered Harry as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Ginny collapsed against his muscular arms and replied "Yes. No. Maybe, I don't know." Harry smiled feebly as he lay down next to her. He could feel her anger as she relaxed

against his bare chest. He sat there gently stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Harry found himself a few peaceful seconds that was until Teddy started crying. Swiftly he rocked his godson, praying that he didn't wake up Ginny. Teddy smiled at Harry and tried talking, but all that came out were coos and gurgles. This brought a smile to Harry's face as his godson's hair turned napalm orange. This brought memories of Tonks floating through his mind. The memories tore his heart to pieces as they reminded him what

saving the world had cost him personally. The only thing he had left of Remus was Teddy. He only has Sirius's ransacked house to remind him of his own godfather. Of, his parents all he had left were stories and they didn't give him any comfort. A tear slid down his face as he realized his poor innocent godson would only have stories to go on, just like him.

But, he silently vowed that he wouldn't let Teddy feel like he does. He smiled at Teddy who was playing with his fingers. Harry rocked him to sleep and placed him in the old battered crib that had been Ginny's when she was a child. Silently he slipped into bed and found himself holding her in his arms. Her body heat felt good against his bare chest as he

relaxed and began to fall asleep. Ginny was the first to wake in the morning. She fed and changed Teddy then headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Thoughts of Harry over took her mind as the steaming hot water pulsated against her tired body. She didn't want to worry about what her family thought. But, she couldn't help but feel guilty, because she was with Harry. Was isolating herself from her family worth it for Harry? Ginny knew that he was what she wanted, no needed. But what price would he cost her. She couldn't see why her mother or anyone for that fact could accept that they loved each other. But, then again Harry was like her mother's son, so she could see how it would be awkward. All

Ginny wanted is her family to approve of her and allow her to be happy, just for this one time. It definitely pissed her off the way the other's acted. She wanted to yell from the roof tops that she loved Harry James Potter. Reluctantly, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped outside of the bathroom to see Harry waking up wearing only boxers that hung dangerously low on his hips. "Happy Birthday," he mumbled as he gave her a hug. Ginny was shocked at his strength and could feel him pushed hard up against her. It took all of Harry's effort not whisk her away to bed. With his arms wrapped tightly around her mid-section in the most compromising way the door flung open to reveal a very pissed off Mrs. Weasley. "GINERVA WEASLEY!" bellowed her mother so loudly that Harry jumped and fell onto the bed. Ginny's ears turned crimson with

embarrassment as she gripped the towel tighter. "It isn't what you think, Mrs. Weasley," Harry started. "I better not hope so. This is a family matter Harry. Get dressed and go downstairs George is waiting to go to Gringotts with you," she replied piping with anger. Once Harry gathered his clothes and left to change, Mrs. Weasley exploded. "How could you do this? You are shaming our family. In front of his godson, have you no decency?" she spat out at Ginny who rolled her eyes. "One, I didn't do _anything _in front of Harry's

godson. Two, I am of age and I'll do who and what I want. Three, you let Ron do Hermione so what's the difference? And lastly, yes I am a decent person," ranted Ginny as her fiery temper got the best of her. Offended greatly, Mrs. Weasley lost her temper for the first time and slapped Ginny. "What Ron does with his fiancée is none of _your _business. I

will not take this from you any longer. Harry is no longer welcome in this house and you are pushing the limits," her mother spat before leaving. Ginny collapsed on her bed crying. It wasn't fair. She hated her mother. This sucked completely. Sourly, she strode over to Teddy and began trying to calm him down. At least, Teddy wasn't against her.


	15. Discovering the true me

Harry stood downstairs with George and could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming. "Maybe we should just go," suggested George to an embarrassed Harry. "Yeah brilliant," he mumbled sarcastically. He knew there was going to be hell to pay for him and Ginny. George sensed this and grinned goofily as they flooed into his shop. "What was that all about,

back there?" George asked with a sly grin telling Harry that he already knew about it. "Your mum caught us in a rather compromising situation," Harry replied with a grin once he saw George laugh. "And she over re-acted, right? Because, Ginny is her baby. Trust me if she had seen what I had done this morning she'd be pissed at me," joked George. "Go to

Gringotts and when you come back I will have the verdict," he continued as he ushered Harry out the door. Harry meandered through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley and tried to ignore the people who were pointing and gawking at him. It pissed him off that people were so rude. It wasn't like he was some kind of hero. He shook it off as he stepped into

the bank and prayed silently that the goblins were not going to kill him after the stunt he pulled just months ago. "Hello Harry," greeted the deep voice of Kingsley. "Hello, Kingsley er Minister," Harry replied absentmindedly. "I am just here to make sure the goblins give you no trouble," Kingsley replied with a smile. "Oh yeah," replied the younger raven

headed boy as he paced waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Once the clock struck twelve Harry was ushered into a solitary office with the head goblin. "Mr. Potter, you are here to claim your estate and inheritance. First, you will receive the Potter estate in Godric's Hollow, as well as the Riddle Estate, and various others. If you wish to obtain them sign

here," announced the goblin as he placed a gnarly finger on the paper. Harry quickly signed; he didn't care about any other estate than the Potter mansion. He was however curious about the Riddle Estate. "Now, let's get down to your inheritance of items as well as money which are being transferred down to the deepest vaults here as well as your current sum

of gold. Sign here to approve this. Then you will be escorted to your vault where a blood tribute must be paid for it to open." Concluded the goblin as he rolled up the parchment. Harry was then lead into the carts where he clung on to save himself from falling out during the various twists and turns. Once the cart plummeted down what seemed like and

endless pit it finally stopped. Harry woozily got out of the cart and walked toward the large vault. On the door various family crests were engraved including the founders' crests. "I think this is the wrong vault," Harry announced as he found more and more pure-blood crests. "No, it is the correct vault," shot the goblin impatiently. Harry then took a small blade

and cut his arm. He watched as the crimson liquid hit the door and it sprang open revealing a vault larger than he had ever seen. Galleons lined the vault in grand stacks. It had to be the most gold, anyone has ever seen let alone owned, and it was his. Large piles of books and papers crowded the pathway to a large marble desk filled with important looking

papers. Founders' objects lay safely upon high shelves as Harry fought his way through the mess to the desk. He scanned the stone walls and saw a door which he assumed led to another room filled with treasures. As his emerald eyes scanned the desk he found a piece of parchment with familiar looping handwriting of Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this I assume that I am long gone by now, or Voldemort has met his end. You are in the vault of your family. I have kept this a secret from you for all these years for various reasons. First off, this vault belongs to the heir of all four founders, which is you. You have been told your mother was of a muggle decent, but that was a lie for your own safety and hers. She was the second surviving heir to the Slytherin throne, and an heir to the Ravenclaw throne. Her father was a pure-blood Slytherin and her mother a Ravenclaw. Her father was murder while her mum was pregnant, and her mum died giving birth to her. For her own safety she was sent to live with muggles. Her only living relative was Lord Voldemort himself who without a doubt would have turned her evil or murdered her. Your father was of half Gryffindor decent (his mother), and half Huffflepuff decent. You are the only heir of all four founders and their thrones. You have power which the wizarding world knows not. Your heritage has been kept secret so Voldemort couldn't discover your true powers. You appear on no tapestries because of this. You are the purest of pure bloods 25 of each founders' blood. _

_-Albus Dumbledore _

Harry re-read the letter several times each time nothing sinking in. It was impossible for him to be the heir to the founders, wasn't it? His mother wasn't a pure-blood no way no how. All of his life was a lie. He could feel the anger boil inside of him. Why couldn't Dumbledore have told him? Why was he always the last to know? Harry was seething as he

began kicking books out of the way. He was too disgusted with all of the lying to venture deeper into the vault. _It must be some sick game fore them, to lie to me like this. About my parents, all I had._ Thought Harry angrily as he left the bank. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with people so he wrapped himself inside of his invisibility cloak and weaved in

and out of the crowds of people as he headed to the joke shop. He removed his cloak as he approached George. "What's the verdict?" questioned Harry as he drew a deep sigh and fixed the surviving Weasley twin with a pensive stare. "Mum is irate, she does want Ginny anywhere near you. In tried to argue for you guys but she threw a pot at my head,"

George replied gloomily with a small chuckle. "So when do I go back?" demanded Harry. "That's thing she won't let you back, at least not yet. She said to go to Grimmauld Place and stay there. She will bring Teddy and everything you'll need there later," he replied to a disappointed Harry. "I swear your mum is nuts. Can't she just accept this?" hissed an

angry Harry. George just shrugged at him and offered him some floo powder. Reluctantly, Harry took the powder and flooed to his home. "Master!" cried out Kreacher as Harry crossed the spotless threshold. Harry smiled and acknowledged his house-elf, but he wasn't in the mood for anything. He scanned the room and saw his trunk and Hermosa's cage.

He ignored the trunk and brought the owl up to Sirius's bedroom. As Harry entered the room slowly he silently wished that Sirius would appear from behind the door, but like always it never happened. He placed the cage on top of the rich mahogany dresser, and collapsed on to the large bed that bore a Gryffindor bed spread.


	16. So Long That I Long For Your Embrace

It had been four weeks since she had felt his warm embrace and lapped up his delicious sent. Three weeks without gazing into the sea of emerald he had for eyes. Three weeks

and not a single owl, nothing. Ginny felt deprived, for all she had left were his clothes and blankets that had his scent faintly lingering upon them. A tear slid down her face as she remembered the last few days. They'd been pure hell and the rest of the week was bound to be a living nightmare. Ron and Hermione were getting married at the end of the

week. She was pissed about it, not that she didn't want them to be happy, but all of their happiness made Harry's absence a larger burden then it should have been. Hermione was back to staying with her and they made small talk, but Ginny wanted nothing to do with the wedding. She sat in bed pouting as she clutched her stomach, the damn ache just

wouldn't go away. "Don't look so down," Hermione noted as she saw the younger girl's eyes grow murky as she forced weary smile. "That's easy for you to say," Ginny shot back with her fiery temper. "I am sure Harry will be here for the wedding," Hermione offered for comfort. Ginny prayed he'd show for the wedding. She needs to see his smiles

and feel those strong arms hold her close to his irresistible body. "Whatever you say Hermione," shot the fiery red-head as drew the covers over her sad, murky eyes hiding the tears that fell. "Gin, relax he would not leave you he loves you," stated Hermione. "Yeah, right. He loves me so much that he'll leave me all alone after he got what he wanted," cried Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny and felt a pang of sadness. Certainly Harry couldn't just use her and leave her, right? "Gin there are better guys out there for you. But, I

am sure Harry will be back," she replied adding the last part hastily. "But how many of them have my heart? How many of them were my first? Answer me that Hermione," Ginny shot back through a cloud of tears. The older girl was at loss of words, which was a rare occurrence. Hermione had her suspicions about Harry and her soon to be sister in-law, but she didn't think he'd leave or use her for sex. "What do you mean your first?" Hermione shot back in disbelief- it seemed the more time she spent with Ron the less she like the idea of Ginny and Harry together. "Nothing, you dimwit," muttered the red-head under her breath as she rolled over and buried herself in the bed. "Don't talk to me

like that," exclaimed Hermione. "He was your first… time?" started Hermione curiously. "No he was my first kiss you nitwit (event though she could name several guys she kissed before him). Of course he was my first time," spat Ginny as deep sobs escaped her empty, hollow body. Hermione felt a surge of desperation for Ginny- she could tell that the younger girl was broken inside. Ginny drew her knees up to her chest and hugged herself preparing to hear Hermione rant and rave about how foolish she was or some other

bullshit she didn't care about. "I'm sorry Ginny," came her friend's voice as she laid a comforting hand on her. Ginny wasn't convinced as her stomach jumped uneasily and she ran to the bathroom to vomit. "Are you okay?" asked Hermione nervously. "Just peachy," replied Ginny as her stomach emptied its contents. "You've been feeling ill lately and

you're loosing so much weight," continued her friend with worry. Hermione feared Ginny was making herself far too thin to gain some kind of acceptance. "I know, I just wish it would go away. My stomach is always on edge," whispered the red-head. "Promise me you won't tell Ron?" begged the red-head as she washed up. "My lips are sealed. I am

going to owl Harry his invitation, I'll tell him you send your love," Hermione stated as she left the room. Ginny wasn't so sure she sent her love anymore, but she was too tired to argue with anyone. Her head hit the pillow softly as the empty bedroom spun in and out of focus. Hermione was sitting at the desk in Ron's room writing a letter to Harry. "How

is Ginny?" asked Ron lazily as peeled himself from under the bed covers. "A wreck, but why bother asking Ron? You're just going to upset her by telling her all about how wrong her and Harry were together," hissed Hermione with ferocity. "I'm sorry, I didn't think they were serious. It's not like they did anything," he remarked as he kissed her

forehead and began together fresh clothes to change into. "I beg to differ," Hermione shot back before she realized what she said. "You mean he was with my little sister?" Ron asked half in anger and the other in disgust. "I don't know, but Ronald she is not a kid anymore she is of age and Harry is a good guy," replied Hermione. "I know, but that is **_my_**

sister," he replied in disgust. "Just let it go. Convince mum to let him come to the wedding. She needs him Ron," she demanded her voice was pleading for Ginny. "Fine, but I still don't trust his intentions with my sister," agreed Ron as he went in pursuit of his mother. Hermione smiled knowing it would cheer up Ginny even just a glimpse of him.

_Anyway sorry for delays in updating I've been very ill and was in the hospital. Now to adress reviews about the peculiar twists of my story. Is it farfetched? Yes, because it is fiction. THis story has taken a twist off the familiar path it was suppose to head down and I give my apologies to the readers. If you'd rather read a more traditional story I could write one if you like the way I write. Now, certain things need to be explained but I can't explain them yet, i.e. the whole Malfoy thing, but I am working toward uncovering the plot .if you don't like it I still want your input, I will take all advice. _


	17. Chapter 17

He laid eagle spread across Sirius's bed. It had been a month, an entire month and he hadn't got a single letter from Ginny. It seemed Hermosa dropped a letter off every night and still no luck. He had been stuck here with only Kreacher and Teddy for company. But, nothing could fill the void he felt inside. His new found heritage was a minor thing to him, he read various papers to fill time, but the only thing the papers said is he would be the rightful headmaster of Hogwarts when his time came, and that people who had been of his decent had lead successful but lonely lives.

The past month all he had accomplished was to keep his sanity. He thought with his famous name and war hero status the least he'd be able to do was see her smiling face. He, Harry, was utterly useless without seeing Ginny. The pain he felt was one of which the founders had described of not being able to love or loving to much. It tortured Harry and he felt bloody miserable without seeing those chocolate eyes and smelling her intoxicating aroma. He could feel the fiery anger inside him rise as he threw anything he could at the door. Just when he was at wits end Pig came flying into his bedroom dropping a note down on the bed, and waited for an owl treat. Harry tore open the lead and it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I want to invite you and Teddy to stay at the Burrow this week and stay for our wedding. Ron just checked with Molly and she agreed. You simply must come, Ginny is a mess without you. She sends you mail everyday and you never respond, are you okay? Well, she sends her love regardless. But honestly you should see her. She's so sick with worry and desperation. She has groan thin, and won't leave her bed. When I get her to talk about it she blames it on a stomach sickness, but I think it is more than that. Anyway, we can fill you in on the rest when you arrive. Dinner is at six and I must try to force Ginny to get ready_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry re-read the letter quickly and decided to send a response to prove to Ginny he was coming

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Thanks for the invite I am packing for Teddy and I as I am writing so excuse the handwriting. Tell Ginny I love her and I am on my way. I am coming before dinner, I can't wait to see all of you again. I never received any of her letters and I have been sending them nightly. I wonder if they have been intercepted._

_Love,_

_Harry and Teddy_

He began using his wand to summon everything he thought he'd need for the two of them for the week. His heart-skipped a beat as he thought of Ginny and their last encounter. He longed just to smell her intoxicating scent and hold her close to him, where she belonged.

Harry shrunk his trunk among the other items he was bringing and shrunk them to fit in his pocket. His left arm steadily held Teddy as his right one through floo powder into the fireplace as he yelled his destination. Ginny sat in bed crying, she didn't believe the words Hermione had said when she announced Harry was coming. This was all just one big joke to Hermione wasn't it?

"Ginny," yelled the overly happy voice of Hermione. Uggh, she was tired and didn't want to go to the landing to speak with Hermione, but mother would be pissed if she didn't oblige to the princess's wish. Angrily, she got up as a spell of nausea hit her. "Yes," Ginny called without opening her eyes as she stood impatiently on the landing. Harry stood next to Hermione looking up at Ginny. Her hair was in a state of disarray as she wore clothes that were far too big for her, his clothes. Her face worn with lack of sleep and her eyes showed pain etched in them. Her skin clung tightly to her face as if every ounce of muscle and fat she had was gone.

"You have a guest," came Ron's voice from behind Hermione. No, it can't be Harry she told herself as she opened her eyes. But there he was standing in front of her. His emerald eyes locked her own chocolate ones in a pensive stare as she allowed herself a small smile. Inside she felt torn between love and hate. She loved him with her heart, but she hated the way he left her without a word, cold and broken.

Harry shifted uncomfortably he wanted to hug Ginny, but he could tell she was nervous.

"Dinner is done!" yelled Molly breaking the awkward silence.

Harry waited for Ginny to come down as the others went to the kitchen. "I'm not eating dinner nor am I going down there," Ginny said in surprisingly cold voice that even startled her. Before, Harry could reply she turned on her heels and left. Ginny ran to her room and locked herself in it before she collapsed into tears upon the bed. Why did she hate him so much? It wasn't his fault, no it was their fault. Harry joined the table in the kitchen and was shocked to see the entire Weasley clan and their girlfriends. Charlie was with his fiancée, George was with Katie, Ron with Hermione, and Bill with Fleur. Harry smiled around at all of the faces as he helped himself to some potatoes.

Conversations of the upcoming wedding filled the table and made Harry uneasy. "Where's Ginny?" Molly asked as she surveyed the table.

"She is not eating, again," Ron replied in-between mouthfuls.

"Has she ate at all today dear?" the older woman asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head no with obvious concern for Ginny.

"Harry will you be a dear and bring her up some food?" asked Mrs. Weasley. He nodded his head because he wanted to be able to talk to Ginny in private because he was fairly sure an argument would ensue. Harry pounded on Ginny's door impatiently.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny from behind a mask of tears.

"Me," he whispered softly.

"Just go away," she cried in a whispered voice.

"I'm coming in," he announced as he muttered an unlocking jinx.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed curled crying into her knees. Harry set the food on her dresser and rushed next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"I missed you, and I wrote you every day and got nothing back," she sniffed.

"I missed you too. And I did write you every night and never got a piece of mail," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"You still love me?" she asked.

"Forever," he replied as he kissed her forehead. Ginny allowed herself to crack a smile for the first time in a month. She raised her lips to meet his in a short passionate kiss. Her body craved him and he needed her, but now wasn't the time. He took her hand in his as he caressed her.

"You really should eat love. You're far too thin," he whispered and she immediately complied.

"So what have you been doing the past few weeks?" she asked as her voice grew stronger.

"Taking care of Teddy sorting through paper working and securing my job at Hogwarts," Harry replied. "Cool. Hermione and Ron are going back for a seventh year," she remarked off hand.

"Interesting, now I'll get to send them to detention when ever I feel like it," he joked. Ginny smiled and continued to eat.

Later that night when all was quiet throughout the Burrow Harry slipped into Ginny's room to find her sitting in bed. "I knew you'd come," she whispered softly so as not to wake up Hermione who was sleeping on the floor. "I guess I am just predictable," he replied as he plopped down on her bed. His lips brushed up against hers as he began sucking on her bottom lip. Ginny was unsuccessful at stifling her moans, and Harry smiled inside. "OH will you two get a room?" Hermione yelled as she threw her pillow at them. "We have a room and a bed," teased Harry. "Look, because of you I have to sleep on the ruddy floor. The least you can do is try and be quiet and hand me my pillow back," nagged Hermione with a smile. Ginny tossed Hermione her pillow and pulled Harry down on the bed so he was laying down with her hovering just inches above him. Her lips curled into smile before his met hers as he dragged her down positioning himself over her as his hands explored her chest beneath the light cloth that covered them. Ginny groaned as she could feel his hard pressing up against her as his pants suddenly became too restricting. "I miss you," he whispered as his tongue danced closed to her ear sending chills down her spine. "I need you so much," she whispered into the darkness. She heard a grunt of discuss come from Hermione. "Not here. Not like this Gin," he whispered with reluctance as he peeled himself from her. She wanted so much more and practically begged him, but with a soft crack he was gone. She heaved a sigh and rolled over on her bed so she could see Hermione who was lying on the floor. "Does he always get your hopes up?" she asked the red- head absent mindedly. "No, I was expecting too much from him. I don't want him to risk being kicked out again," replied Ginny as she wrapped her arms firmly around her mid-section. "Why mum disapproves of him I'll never know…" started Ginny as her mind meandered off. "I am sure she doesn't disapprove of him," Hermione stated as she turned to face Ginny. "Then tell me why the hell she insists I date Malfoy," she shot back. "She what?" Hermione gasped. "Yeah," replied Ginny with obvious disgust. "I have no idea, but surely you won't date him?" Hermione asked. "Of course not he's a stupid ferret," the red head replied with a sly grin. "I think Ronald is behind it, or maybe the Malfoys, but I'll bet everything I have that it's one of the two," rambled Ginny. "I doubt Ron would rather Malfoy sleeping with his sister," Hermione stated blatantly. "Yeah, maybe it's just destiny," Ginny replied. Her mark wasn't too far off. It was destiny that would force them together, but not her destiny or Draco's. "No one should have that fate," joked Hermione. "Yeah, I'd hate to see who gets stuck with that git," replied Ginny with a chuckle. Ginny sighed and rolled over, she'd have to tell about all the letters from Malfoy. But, that could wait, couldn't it? Ginny felt anger as she remembered the passion and persistence of Draco, when Harry had never sent her a measly letter. She had grown found of having someone to talk to. Draco seemed to understand her longing and loneliness. But, she never thought of him as anything more than a friend who happened to love her. Hermione eyed the younger girl with an air of suspicion, but pretended to be asleep as she watched Ginny move to her writing desk. She listened as the quill scratched across the parchment with a guilty sound. "Who are you writing to Gin," came Hermione's uncertain voice. "An old friend," lied the red-head as she hid her letter. "You better not break his heart," Hermione warned as she turned and curled up on the floor in anger. Ginny was furious. Since when was her own personal business any of Hermione's? It is not like she is going to run off with Draco, she just enjoys the attention and flirting.

Harry woke up tired and uncomfortable as he peeled himself off of the old cot in Ron's room. His best friend grinned at him and gave him a hand up. It seemed Ron had finally accepted things and they quickly went back to normal. Harry sat up and ran hand through his messy jet black hair as he searched for a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. He smiled as he bounded down the stairs, maybe things would be okay. Little did any of the Weasleys or Mr. Potter know things were going to come to a head in just a few days. Harry would soon learn the consequences of being a pureblood. He'd also learn that being famous is a price for everyone. For now he sat at the breakfast table between Ron and Ginny. He helped himself to some toast and jam as he joined in with the small talk about quidditch with the boys. Harry found himself smiling and joking as things lightened up.

Lucius Malfoy was a wealthy and prominent man in society. He was a true pure blood and a death eater. Yet, somehow he managed to walk the streets instead of being stuck in Azkaban where he belonged. As far as most people were concerned the scum didn't have the right to breathe the air of normal human or the right to live for that matter. His silver-blonde hair hugged his shoulders as he sat at the mahogany desk in the study of the Malfoy Manner. His silver eyes were fixed on nothing in particular as he his mind began to drift. "Lucius, the girl responded to his letter," announce Narcissa as she padded softly out of his study. She knew in her heart that Draco and Lucius were up to something, they had to be. She knew her husband and son well and could see the glee of cheating and scamming like true Slytherins in their eyes. Narcissa knew it involved Harry Potter and the Weasley girl. Not that she hated the Weasleys like the other Malfoys, no she thought they were an example of what are pure-blood should be. But, she was soft at heart, and Lucius knew it so he took advantage of it. Silently she headed to the bedroom leaving Lucius alone to plot with Draco. Draco set in his room filled with luscious Slytherin green walls and silver plush rugs. A smug sneer set firmly on his face as his quill scratched across the new piece of parchment. Draco was infatuated with the Weasley girl. Her blood status was pure so he knew father would approve even though they associated with mud bloods and were blood traders themselves. Marrying her, would be the only way to keep the blood-line pure. Besides, Lucius had lost his influence and the Weasleys were gaining power in the ministry and quick. It would restore the dignity and standing of the Malfoy name. Draco sent his owl off to Ginny and smiled smugly. Now that Potter was back in the picture things were bound to be interesting, and Draco knew it would only end in pain for Potter or so he hoped. "Draco," came the voice of his father as the door creaked open. "Yes," he answered. "Are you positive you do not want the curse on the girl?" he asked with a chuckle at the end. "No, the parents are enough. If need be the rest can be persuaded," Draco replied as his father left. He didn't want to cheat his way in the Weaselette's heart. Draco knew his charm and persuasion would win her over. Plus, he couldn't risk his father being discovered for using an unforgivable curse. The ministry is dying for a reason to put the death eater and his family away in Azkaban. In his heart Draco felt guilty for using his father and the Weasels to get to Ginny, but he didn't see a choice other than what he chose. An added bonus to the entire situation was he'd put that Potter in his place and show him what Purebloods could really do.

Breakfast came and went in a calm peaceful manner at the crowded Burrow. Ron and Hermione found themselves being whisked away to Diagon Alley for a shopping trip with the Weasleys' and Grangers. Ginny and Harry found themselves alone outside de-gnoming the garden on Mrs. Weasley's orders. The sun was beating down on the two as they plucked the garden gnomes up and flung them as far away as they could. "You know we could just use magic," Ginny stated as she watched Harry struggle with a particular feisty one. It was still an odd concept for them to be able to use magic to perform tasks Mrs. Weasley had them do.

"Oh yeah," he replied as he stunned the gnome in his hand. Harry smiled as he watched Ginny toss a gnome further than Ron had earlier in the day. Ginny shifted uncomfortably as she began stunning gnomes, she knew in the pit of her stomach something was going to go wrong. Things seem to be too perfect for her. She knew it would just get screwed up in the end anyway. Her stomach began feeling uneasy as she headed in to the house. Quickly, she dismissed Harry and retreated to her room. Sick to her stomach she ran to the bathroom and felt her stomach empty itself. A smile slowly crept across her face when she returned to find a neatly written letter resting on her bed. She could tell it was his handwriting the moment she opened it. His scent erupted in the room and she smiled as she glanced at the silver writing upon the green parchment. Ginny didn't know why she felt this way. He wasn't anything special, yet she found herself attracted to him. She heard her door knob turn and quickly stuffed the letter under her pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny jerked her head up and saw it was just Hermione entering the room. Her heart fell- she'd been expecting Harry. She ran her left hand under her pillow and pulled out the letter. She scanned it briefly- Draco wanted to see her. Her stomach grew uneasy at the thought of seeing him. She felt for him, though she'd never admit it. But then she reminded herself Harry didn't seem to notice her or care about her. Undecided she shoved the letter under her bed. "What was that?" asked Hermione. "Nothing," lied Ginny. Hermione didn't believe her and took the letter. Her jaw dropped and Ginny hung her head. "Are you mad?" yelled Hermione. "It's nothing," I lie. "Then why are you hiding," she demands. "It's none of your busines," the red head yells. "It is _so_ my business," spat Hermione. "Look just drop it. It is nothing," Ginny protests. Reluctantly Hermione dropped the subject.

* * *

Ginny felt guilty as the silence closed in on her. She crumpled up the letter and threw it out. She set out to find Harry.Harry was sitting quietly in the living room and he heard Ginny come down the stairs looking flustered. "What's up?" he inquired. "Nothing," lied Ginny. He just shrugged and put his arm around her waist as she sat down. Ginny felt guilty for liking Draco. She struggled wanting to tell Harry the truth. But instead sat their silently. Soon George and Bill came in and joined them. George was excited as he informed everyone about some of his new inventions for the snackboxes. Harry broke away from the group to get some fresh air and found Hermione sitting outside. "Hello Harry," she said uneasily. Inside Hermione was debating whther or not to tell Harry about Malfoy, or not. "Hey," he replied seemingly distracted. 

Hermione decided that it'd be safer if Harry knew about Malfoy because in her gut she knew Draco was up to no good. "Harry," she said softly. He jerked his head up and uneasily fixed those crushing emerald eyes on her chocolate ones. She studied his stressed face. His hair was messier than normal his eyes more alert and stressed and dark circle under them. It pained her to see her best friend like this. "There is something you should know," she started uncomfortably. His emerald eyes lit up with interest. He nodded singnaling for her to continue. "It's Ginny. She's talking to Malfoy," Hermione spat out knowing she was betraying her best friend. She watched as his mouth fropped open and his eyes turned murky mixed with various unfathomable emotions. "What do you mean? Does she have a thing for him?" he demanded raising his voice. Ginny came outside out the sound of his voice. Hermione just nodded and handed Harry a sheet of paper before walking away. "What was that all about?" Ginny asked. "Wouldn't you like to know," Harry replied icily before disappearing into the house. Ginny sat there clueless wondering what he had found out. Had she been discovered?

* * *

Harry was seethingly annoyed. No not annoyed pissed off. He sat on the cot in Ron's room reading the letter. 

_Dearest Ginny,_

_It's a pleasure to hear back from you love. I'm sorry Potter treats you so ill, but he is arrogant. He doesn't realize your beauty and brains. You could give Granger a run for her money. Anyway I'm writting to extend an invitation for you to join me at the Manor tomorrow evening for dinner. You could meet my mum, and dad. You two may have got off on the wrong foot, but he musn't have realized how charming you are._

_With Love, _

_Draco_

He had so many thoughts run through his mind, but most of all he felt betrayed. How could Ginny talk to Malfoy? A death eater. Did Ron know, did her family approve? Of course they wouldn't. They had lost a son at the hands of a death eater surely they wouldn't be okay with their daughter dating one. Nonetheless it hurt Harry more then he'd admit. He shoved the letter away with his personal stuff and lied down on the bed. His head was swarming with various thoughts and feelings. He ignored Ron's attempt at conversation as he entered the room.

* * *

Ginny sat in her bed with her knees folded into her chest and tears in her eyes. She felt guilty about Draco, but worse she missed Fred. And the more she thought of Fred the worse she felt about liking Malfoy. He was a death eater and no doubt part of the cause that lead to her brother's demise. Angrirly she scribbled a letter telling Draco to leave her alone. She curled up in her bed hugging herself trying not to cry. She knew things could be worked out with Harry and Fred wouldn't want her crying about his death. He'd want her to smile when she remembered him not cry.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione strode into the room she shared with Ginny feeling rather guilty as she sat down next to her sobbing friend. "You told him didn't you," she whispered. Hermione nodded and braced herself expecting to be yelled at, hit, or something. But, it never came. Ginny knew she deserved it. Meanwhile Harry woke up feeling slightly better about the situation with Ginny. Maybe he could talk it out. After everything that just happened maybe he could learn to forgive and understand. Just maybe. Silently he slid out of bed and headed down the stairs. He stopped at Ginny's room and found her sleeping curled up in a ball on her bed. Quietly he sat down next to her and just let his mind wander. "Hey," Ginny said sleepily once she noticed he was here. Harry flashed her a brilliant smile and he knew that he'd let things go at least for now.

Ginny was greatful that he didn't bring up the subject of Draco, and she kissed him gently on the lips thanking him silently. He smiled running his fingers through her ginger coloured hair. She laid in his arms comfortabely just smiling. She knew that this was the place she wanted to be. It would just be a matter of how Draco would take the news.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful as things began to settle down, but now things were in full force preparing for Ron and Hermione's wedding. The Grangers were due to arrive at the Burrow any minute and Ginny was consouling a Hermione whose nerves were all but shot. Ron paced the floor rather nervously. He knew the Grangers were good people, but it did not make this situation any more desirable. Harry smiled at his friend feebly. He and Ron were getting along good, and he didn't have the heart to tell Ron he was over reacting. With the wedding in two days the Burrow was in flurry of activity. Ron's older brothers Percy, Charlie, and of course Bill were coming and go all hours of the night in-between work. George, however, perferred to stay at his apartment out of the ungoing mess of activity. It seemed lately he kept to himself when he wasn't with Katie Bell. Mrs. Weasley knew her son was still having grieving over the loss of Fred, they all were. It was just the hardest on George- Fred was his other half and now he was gone. 

Harry and Ginny left their friends and went into the back yard before the Grangers arrived. The sun was shinning and it was bright sunny August day. Harry wanted too spend as much time with Ginny as he could in a week and half's time he had to go to Hogwarts and prepare for the student's arrival. Both he and Ginny knew once school started things between them would change. Harry couldn't be seen in public with her, at least not in front of students. When they got married they'd have to hide it from the other students. McGongall was critical of their relationship, but she knew there was no seperating the two. Harry drew her close to him, he was so close he could smell her strawberry shampoo and the scent of detergent she used to wash her clothes. He brushed his lips up against hers the closeness of their bodies was more than enough to drive him crazy. Ginny kissed him back more passionately, but blushed when they were interupted by Hermione. "I want you guys to meet my parents," she said. Harry smiled and followed her in. Harry wasn't sure what he expected Hermione's parents to look like, but was suprised when he saw that they were everyday people. Mr. Granger was a tired looking man, tall in stature with whispy brown hair, kind chocolate eyes the same as his daughters. Mrs. Granger was a short, plump woman with shoulder length brown hair. They smiled warmly and shook hands with both Harry, and Ginny. GInny smiled at the nervous Hermione. Hermione had always been a composed person, but now with just one day and a few hours until her wedding her nerves were shot.

George and Katie were the next people to arrive, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasleyu couldn't be happier than they were to see George. Katie smiled at Harry as he fidgeted nervously. He was never very good at meeting new people, and it showed. George said hello to the Grangers and decided to go out back with Ginny and Harry. "How have things been?" George asked with a forced smile. "Mum's been on rampage, putting as all to work making the house spotless. If you thought it was bad for Bill's wedding , you haven't seen anything yet," Ginny announced with nervous laugh. George smiled. "It is only going to get worse with marriage law. Think about Percy, you, Charlie, and I still have to get married. Personall, I think your wedding will be the craziest. Mum will be a mess," he continued. "How are things going at the shop?" Harry asked with a smile rembering back to the end of his fourth year when he gave George and Fred the money to start their joke shop. "Buisness has been great. Loads of students buying the snackboxes. Speaking of that's what I am giving Ron and Hermione later. Maybe she'll turn over a new leaf and break some rules," George joked. "Yeah right, Hermione breaking school that's a good one," Ginny said with a smile. She knew Hermione would be mortified even if she accidently broke a rule, let alone breaking them on purpose. "You come up with anything new for the snack boxes?" Ginny asked- she was looking forward to using them to get out of her classes. "Not yet, but we have things in testing," replied Katie. Harry was stunned it was the first she had talked in front of anyone at the Burrow.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day was spent attmepting to find sleeping arrangments that were appropriate and suitable for everyone with the additions of the Grangers, George, and Katie. Mrs. Weasley decided that the only way top please everyone was to set up their magically enlarged tent in the backyard for the boys to sleep in. There was enough room for everyone to get their own room and have some private space. Ginny stayed in her own bedroom, Hermione in Ron's room, Katie in George's room, the Grangers in Mrs. Mr. Weasleys room, and the Weasleys in Charlie's room. Ginny was glad to be rid of Hermione and have privacy- a luxury she had been deprived of for the past month or so. She knew she was getting sicker- she ate twice as much as she normally did. However, she was losing weight and getting sick everyday. Ginny knew what the problem was- she was pregnant. Her biggest problem was she was too afraid to break the news to anyone not even Harry or Hermione, and certainly not her brothers or mother. The only person she could even consider telling was George- he'd understand. He always did. She sat on her bed indian style her head propped up by her hands. How come these awkward situations always had to happen to her? Why couldn't she just be somebody else? Because, she loves Harry that's why. A few large tear drops fell from her sad chocolate eyes staining the red and gold comforter on her bed.

George was sitting in the living room of the tent, it had to be about two in the morning, and he wasn't tired- not in the least bit. He gripped the glass of firewhiskey tightly in his left hand and all- but downed it one gulp. His mind needed rest, and god knew his body was aching something terrible. But, everytime he slept everytime his dreams were haunted with the face of his brother Fred. Most nights he remained sleepless. He mostly tossed and turned or watched Katie sleep. She knew never to ask him about his night, because he'd just lie to her anyway. He refilled his glass, and took a deep sip. Maybe he could drink 'til the image disappeared, but he didn't want to. Unable to take the silence anymore he decided to head to the house Maybe he could go talk to Katie or Ginny- surely they'd understand. George emptied the glass and put in the sink. He put on his shoes and went into the house. He headed up the first flight of steps and found everyone's lights were off just as he suspected. On the second floor he noticed Ginny's light was still on. As he approached the door he could hear loud sobs coming from his sisters. He walked in with out knocking on the door.

"What's wrong, Gin?" a distant voice said. She wiped the tear from under her eyes with the back of her hand and put on her best smile. Her face had lost all color and in her eyes you could see something wasn't right. "Nothing," she mumbled trying to compose herself. She felt the person sit down on the edge of her bed and wrap their arms around her. "You can tell me anything," said the voice who she finally realized was George's. "You promise not to tell mum or dad?" came her small voice. "Of course," George said with a charming smile. He knew Ginny was a strong person and anything that was affecting her like this had to be a serious, private matter. "I'm pregnant," She choked out in a low voice.

George was taken aback it was certainly the last thing he expected from his baby sister. He wasn't mad though, it was her life and she was free to do what or rather who she wanted to do. He wouldn't be the voice of reason because it was something that could have just as easily happened to him. And, he knew mum would come down hard on her when she found out- so would everyone else. George decided she needed a friend and that's what he'd be. "It's okay. I promise," he said drawing his siter close to him.

Ginny could smell the firewhiskey on his breath and she sobbed harder, though she couldn't place the feeling she just knew something was wrong with George. She held on to her brother tightly, he was always so calm and understanding. She let a smile creep across her face, because she knew it'd be okay. "Does Harry know?" he asked wiping away his little sister's tears. "No, I'm too afraid to tell him," she admitted. "You have to tell him," he pointed out with reason. "I-I can't," she stuttered as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I'll be there with you. We will tell him after the wedding," George said.

"Get some sleep, Gin. We will talk in the morning," he said as he covered her with a blanket. He closed the door quietly behind himself and headed downstairs. Boy did he need another drink. He slipped back outside and into the tent. He poured himself a scotch and ttook a deep drink hoping to calm his nerves. Everything seemed to happen all at once. All he knew was that Harry had better watch himself, if he breaks his sister's heart there will be hell to pay. Because, George got along with Ginny the best, she always knew what to say to cheer him up, but he knew if he told Ginny how sad, how depressed, how useless he felt she'd only worry.And, right now Ginny had things hard enough and plenty to worry about.

George rinised out his cup in the sink and put on the dish rack. He smiled to himself slightly... he was going to be an uncle. At least one good thing would come out of the war. He shook his head everytime he thought about the war, he felt a whole in his heart grow and that nagging pain. His twin brother was dead, his best friend gone. He knew Fred wouldn't want him to mope around, but he couldn't help. George decided he'd busy himself with work over the next few days. Maybe the pain would go away, but it wasn't likely. Katie understood his pain, and they got along great, but somethings she just couldn't grasp. But, he'd never hold it against her, afterall it wasn't her fault. She never forced Fred to fight in the war. No one did.


	21. Girl Talk!

Ginny was the first one up in the entire house, and loved the privacy her room afforded her. Her mind was racing with such an abundance of thoughts. Perhaps the most overbaring was the fact that she was going to be a mother. She sighed as she ran a hand over her stomach absent mindedly. Reluctantly she slid out of the warmth and comfort of her bed and headed into the bathroom. She quickly undressed and slid into the shower. The water was hot and burned her skin, but it was how she felt comfortable. After she showered and dressed into some baggy clothes she headed downstairs for breakfast. Once in the kitchen she poured herself a cup of coffee, and with a few waves of her wand started cooking pancakes and eggs for breakfast.

By the time her food was done, Harry showed up for breakfast. "Morning," he said as he grabbed about four fluffy, golden pancakes and doused them in maple syrup. Ginny smiled as she picked at her food with the fork- her stomach too uneasy to handle the food. "Morning," she whispered kissing him on the cheek. "Have you seen George?" she asked still needing the comfort of her older brother. "He was sound asleep when I left," Harry replied smiling. He continued to eat his breakfast and Ginny headed back upstairs for some alone time. She wasn't very big on the idea of so many people around, especially when they could discover her secret. She sat down on her bed, her body so very exhausted. She was tired of being pregnant and always so very exhausted and near the point of starvation. She felt the anxiety of the future creep up upon her. How would Harry react? How would her parets react? She knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight, no it was going to messy and a lot of people would be hurt. She could only up she wasn't one of them.

Harry, oblivious to Ginny's situation, went upstairs to see why she seemed so distant and far. Her face had seemed empty like she had personally vacated her own body. As he reached the first door he could hear her crying, and he rushed into her room. Harry felt a tug at his heart at the sight. She was curled up in a ball on her bed crying her eyes out. Concerned for her, he sat down on the bed next to her and put his hands on her. He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her choclate eyes. "What's wrong?" Harry asked almost afraid to hear the answer. "I can't tell you now, not now, not here, but I promise I will tell you soon," she weeped. "You know I love you, no matter what," he stated. "I know, and just remember that no matter what happens when I tell you this, I love you," Ginny said.

In her mind she had already decided Harry was going to leave her. She was going to be alone and pregnant at seventeen. Now, it was just a matter of deciding how her mother and father would take it. She knew they would most certainly be displeased, especially if she was left by Harry. If by some miracle he decided to stay, things might go over smoother. Epecially, with the marriage law because she and Harry planned to wed. Ginny allowed herself to cry on his shoulder. Harry knew now wasn't the time to question her further, she seemed so vulnerable.

* * *

Later that day, the boys went out to get fitted for dress robes. Ginny sighed uncomfortabely as she sat downstairs with Hermione whose parents were being take out by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny's eyes were bloodhsot and her face paled and gaunt. Hermione noticed she seemed far away and very distracted as a few tear drops fell. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked. She shook her head to indicate she wasn't, her throat felt too tight to speak. Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend. She felt for this poor girl who must be going through so much. "Gin, you know you could tell me anything?" she said nearly begging her friend to open up to her so she could help her. The redhead nodded silently as she hugged her knees close to her body. "We are alone. Katie went out with George, and the only person here is Teddy," Hermione said pointing to the crib Ginny hadn't noticed.

The read head felt truly bad, Harry had been here for over a week and she had yet to play with Teddy, but being around a baby just put her on edge. She got an grabbed Teddy who seemed rather cranky and ready for a nap. Hermione smiled at the sight of the redhead rocking the cranky child in her arms, lovingly. "You promise not to tell anyone?" akes Ginny feeling as though she needed to get this off of her chest. "Yes I promise," swore Hermione. "I'm pregnant," she said her eyes refusing to meet the other girl's. She focused all of her attention on Teddy as the tears fell. Sensing she was upset Teddy began to cry as well. Hermione took the child and rocked him gently as she pulled Ginny into an embrace with her free arm.

"It will be okay Gin," she said softly. Inside, Hermione was disappointed at Ginny for her carelessness. She was throwing her life away at such a young age. "No it won't. Whtat happens if he leaves?" she questioned with uncertainty. "He won't he loves you Gin," replied the older girl whose heart really went out to her friend. "I am afraid to tell him. Only you and George know," replied the red head, her eyes heavy with sadness. "I promise to keep it a secret," Hermione swore. "To tell you the truth Ginny I am nervous about the wedding," she continued finding herself divulging information she swore would never leave her lips for fear Ron would find out. "Why? Ron loves you more than anything in the world," she replied in an attempt to comfort her friend. "That's the problem. He loves me so much I am afraid to hurt him. Maybe I don't love him like he loves me,"Hermione said nervously. "Whatever you do just don't hurt him, because if you do I'll go after you personally," Ginny replied threateningly. Ginny made up her mind she was going to tell Harry today that he was going to be father.

_**Author's Note**: I am thinking maybe some Harry Hermione action as a twist but I don't know. It is up to the readers.; To adress some concerns yes my grammar and spelling aren't perfect, but please understand I am only fifteen and English isn't my primary langauge. I am trying my best but some of these rules of grammar are hard. Anopther concern yes _I_ know the chapters are short. I am trying to make them longer, but when I do them short I can update more often. _

_P.S. I love the reviews keep them coming :-)_


	22. Could this be real?

Later that evening Ginny was strolling the grounds of the Burrow with Teddy trying to soothe the tired child. She was physically exhausted, but had so much to do. She must tell Harry the truth tonight. He would be arriving home any minute from Hogwarts and she paced past the apparation point several times in the pas few seconds. Finally his emerald eyes and goofy grin became visable. "Hello love," he said kissing her head and scooping up Teddy who instantly calmed.

There was a stale smell of booze and women on Harry, but Ginny didn't question it. Not this time she was too trusting at least now she was. It was not how their relationship worked. "Hey," she smiled, kissing his cheek and smiling. "What's so important?" he inquired smiling wrapping his free arm around her for comfort like a gentlemen.

Her gaze shifted uneasily from his face to the spot of lawn that was now rather intrguing. Inside her she was mentally torn between waiting for some form of support, and just going through with it. She decided on the latter, it'd be like a BandAid - you yank it off quickly and hope for the best. "Harry, I am pregnant," the words escaped her lips into the deadly silence of the night. Not even the garden gnomes dared make a noise as the father to be stood awed.

He stood there silently his mind refusing to comply and register the words spoken. He, a father when he had Teddy. How could he be so careless it had been just once, not that he had regretted it. It was amazing, and so was she. But, was it even his? Could it be Malfoy's? "Say something, Please?" she demanded and then pleaded the last part. "Is- is it mine or is it Malfoy's?" Harry said rather icily though it wasn't on purpose.

Ginny's heart fell at his words. So this how he felt? This is how it was going to be? A tear fell down her cheek and she ran away as far away as her feet her feet could carry her. All she had was her wand. She was going to go see Draco maybe he would understand.

Fuming, Harry brought Teddy inside and laid him down for sleep. He couldn't help but smile at his godson who had flaming orange hair that would making the Weasleys' hair look dull, and purple eyes. Maybe parenthood wouldn't be so bad, mayybe it would be filled with smiles and joy things his childhood lacked. He smiled and felt some tension release as he paced the floor and went to sit in Ginny's room where he found Hermione on the bed crying.

Startled, Hermione sat up when he entered the room, her hand brushed the tears roughly from her eyes.Her eyes scanned his distressed apppearance and she knew at once Gin had come clean, and he had his doubts. But, she couldn't blame him. She smiled at him behind false kind eyes were tears. She loved him, she really did. Harry Helped Hermione up and she leaned on his shoulder her head resting on his broad musuclar shoulders. Tears and make-up began to stain his golden robes, but he didn't care as he rubbed her back.

"What's wrong "Mione?" he started. What was wrong? Where should she begin? "Ron," she mumbled before his emerald eyes pierced her and she lost her train of thought. They seemed to x-ray and know her worries. "What if we aren't meant to be?" she inquired. "Do you love him?" "Yes, but..." she started and looked into his eyes searching for the right words to say.

He nodded knowingly, he knew at the moment she was unsure like him. Uncertain of the future. His had always been plannned out fight Voldemort was the general themem, but now it was sketchy. There were no directions about bieng a father or a husband and he was sure his friend felt the same way. He rubbed his head uneasily knowing his feauture was unclear. He wished it was planned. Hermione smiled feebly though silently she voiced her true feeling to him, and he didn't answer.

* * *

Ginny appeared at the most gorgeous house she had ever seen in her entire life. She knew it was the Malfoy mannor


	23. When you least expect it

"Hermione if you love him, then it should be enough above all. You know Ron would never hurt you. He would never do you do wrong," Harry explained his voice deep and brave as he hid his own inner turmoil."I know, but it...it just seems too good to be true. Everything I have read said love and this should not be so easy if it is real," Hermione whispered into the silent, stale air her eyes penatrating his.

"And those books are probably written by loveless hags and warlocks. Sometimes it is best to listen to your heart and soul rather than your mind. If you can feel it in your heart, really feel it then it is real. Listen to your heart tonight, hear what it wants. Then you will have your answer," He replied wishing his heart would tell him to find Ginny, but instead it told him that somethings were best left unknown.

"I know, but it is such a tricky decision. In these times everyone is acting hastily. Maybe I should just wait," Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder as she sat on his knee."Hermione you know the new law. would you rather Ron go running and end up with Lavender or someone?" Harry proposed.

"You are right. It is just going to be weird going back to Hogwarts after everything that has happened," Hermione sighed."So what happened with you and Ginny?" Hermione asked and the look she got from Harry was dark, his temper showing."I asked her if it was mine or Malfoy's and she disappeared," Harry replied his mind racing."Why would you suspect Malfoy," Hermione asked."I've seen the letters. I just want to know," Harry replied."It is not Malfoys. I'll go find her," Hermione promised.

"How do you know?" Harry inquired his pulse racing."Because she told me. And, because she is head over heels in love with you," Hermione replied with a shrug."Where is she?" Harry pleaded into the star lit black sky. "Where do you think?" Hermione answered before apperating into the night's air.

Hermione apperated just outside the gates of the Malfoy Mannor to find Ginny tear stricken as she curled up in a ball. "Are you okay?" Hermione whispered as she held Ginny's face up to look her in the eyes. "I ruined it with Harry. He doesn't trust me," Ginny cried. "He just wants to know the truth with you and Malfoy," Hermione explained as she took a sobbing Ginny in her arms.

"My parents are going to kill me. And my brothers kill Harry," Ginny whispered her tone a sad joke. "No, don't worry about. I suppose Harry is in a bit of bind," Hermione whispered as she got Ginny to ready to apperate into the fields of the burrow. "Why?" Ginny pleaded, her eyes glassy with tears. "Because, he obviously can't marry you if he will be your teacher. And as a teacher you'd have to hide your relationship and pregnancy," Hermione stated, "Yeah. Maybe he can come back and do his seventh year," Ginny sighed before apprating with Hermione.

The girls arrived in the middle of the backyard of the Burrow. Hermoine spotted Harry and quickly said good night as she headed off to bed. "Look Ginny I am sorry. But, I don't know what to think when I found those letters from Malfoy and then you announced your pregnancy," Harry whispered as he strode over to her embracing her in the night's cool air. "No you were right to react that way. I was only corresponding with Draco because I had not not heard from you," Ginny whispered into his chest, as she hid the tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Ginny. You know that. We will tell your parents, and I will ask for your hand in marriage. I'll quit my post at Hogwarts, and come back as a student to protect you from whatever anyone may say," Harry promised his emerald eyes sympathetic and caring."

Don't give up on teaching because of this. And do not marry me because I am pregnant. I want you to wait and do it out of love," Ginny said her voice serious. "No Ginny, it is because I love you," Harry demanded his voice firm. "Besides Harry my mum and dad will be furious at me and you. IThey may not even let me have the child or marry you," Ginny replied an air of fear and sadness in her voice.

"They can't do that. it is our choice," Harry said softly. "Given the circumstances, in a tradtional wizarding family, they would chose," she whispered. "Well, I think it should be your choice," he whispered to her softly, his long hair growin shaggier by the day.

"I am bound to listen to my parents Harry. You remember what happened with Percy. But, this would be ten times worse, and it will be both of us," Ginny stated bluntly. "We can wait til morning to tell them," Harry whispered as his hands clasped around Ginny possesively while rubbing her belly.

"You should get to bed," Harry told Ginny as he sat down in the grass. "Not without you," she stated her tone demanding. "You know I can't. Your mother will kill me if she finds us together," Harry replied a grin on his face. "Come on. It isn't like Hermione won't sneak off to be with Ron," Ginny pouted.

"It is different for us though because your their only daughter. So naturaully their protective of you. I'll make you a deal, I will sneak when Hermione is their so we can use the extendable ears and my invisbility cloak to sneak me out. If, you promise me that no matter what the outcome of the talk with your parents is, that you and I will be good. Meaning you will be fine if I decided not to teach and instead come back for my seventh year like Ron and Hermione," Harry grinned. "Deal," Ginny whispered before disappearing into the house.

Harry sat in the grass his eyes looking toward the sky for answers, his heart broken. This is the time he wished most in his life his parents were alive. What would they about this situation? Would they be angry? Would they help him? Could they relate?

Hell, he just wished they were there for advice. He was angry at them for not beign here, he was enraged that Sirius was dead. sirius, could have helped him, and would have. He wanted to seek Ron out like always, but he knew when Ron found out what he Harry did to his baby sister ron would be angry.

Harry wanted to seek out George maybe not for advice but to loosen the mood, but George would be angry at his irresponsibilty to use a protection spell. The only option left would be Mr. Weasley who was a father figure. But, Harry wouldn't be able to tell the man what he had done to his daughter.

Harry knew he could not return to Hogwarts as a teacher. Not, if it meant hiding how he felt about Ginny and hiding their relationship from the student body, when all he wanted to do was yell his love for her from the tallest peak of the castle. He would not be able to tolerate other guys checking her out when she was with him.

He sighed rubbing his temples in fustration. He was not worried about having to do potions or other things he needed for he NEWTs because in the bank vault that he had explored were exact instructions on how to brew anything, and do almost anything. He wanted to follow in Mad-Eye's footsteps and finish catching the followers who lead to death of everyone he cared about.

Harry heard the back door open. He looked up and saw George holding a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. "You look like you could use some company," George stated with a grin as he sat down beside Harry. "What's the matter?" George grinned pouring a glass of firewhiskey for Harry and one for himself. "I can't tell you. or anyone. Otherwise you'll kill me," Harry sighed. "I know your situation with Ginny *lowers voice* and the pregnancy," George grinned.

"I am not mad either. Just curious why you didn't use a protection spell," he grinned at a baffled Harry. "How do you know?" Harry questioned defensively. "Ah, thought you would ask," George grinned as he rifled through his pocket and handed Harry a bright orange extendable ear. "New product, it comes in any color and turns invisable upon use," George said with a chesire grin. "That's blooody brilliant," Harry smiled back before sipping his fire whiskey. "What do you think your parents are going to do to us?" Harry asked as he downed the rest of the firewhiskey and poured more.

"They will be disappointed in you. You know, because you are the chosen one so they figure you would not sleep with their daughter. But, I think they will understand that accidents happen and the whole you had no parental figures in your life so this was a mistake, you weren't told of protection spells type attitude. In Ginny they will be furious because she is still in school. They wanted her to get through it with no issues and then marry," George surmized as he poured himself more firewhiskey.

"Ginny figures they won't let her keep our child. What do you think?" Harry inquired. "I think Ginny is right. They will say something like Ginny needs to finish being a child before having one, and you as well. They will probably take her to the healers, and from what I have heard it is quite painless. Hell, my parents are even worried about you dealing with Teddy. They want you to finish school and not teach," George replied. "Oh," Harry replied allowing the knowledge to sink in.

"But I get. I am not going to get all high and mighty like my other brothers and tell you not to sleep with my sister. I won't because every girl is someone's sister, and by that logic I shouldn't date. But all I ask is you be smart and use protection spells," George replied with a soft chuckle. "I know. But, this indepedence I feel is weird. I mean I was always "The Chosen One" with a set destiny. And now, I feel so unsure," Harry confessed. "I know what you mean kind of. I love that joke shop but without Fred it seems pointless. Like maybe I should have finished school, or I should go get a job. You know, give up on the whole shop," George sighed taking a big gulp of firewhisky.

"You can't give up on the shop. It's bloody brilliant what you do," Harry replied after draining his second glass of firewhiskey. "I know, and I won't. What I am trying to say is you got to keep on going and doing your thing. Otherwise all those who were lost in the war died in vein. I'd hate to think that Sirius, Remus, Tonks, or Fred died for nothing. I know you would as well," George said helping himself to another glass of whisky. "Thanks, George. I think I'll turn in for the night," Harry replied leaving George to his own thoughts. Harry felt terrible leaving George. He knew George was drinking to drown the pain of not having Fred. The two had been closer than anything Harry could imagine.

Harry found himself in ron's room rumaging threw his discarded materials for his invisablity cloak. Upon finding it he proceeded down the stairs. Stopping to put silencing spell on the Weasleys' bedroom door. Harry would hate to be caught lurking in his invisablity cloak by Molly or Arthur. Because, that would launch the pregnanacy conversation prematurely. Harry found himself nervous as he opened the door to Ginny's room. There he found Ginny sitting on her bed smiling at Harry, and a distraught looking Hermione. "I am sorry Harry. Ginny told me what her parents will make her do," Hermione said sincerly as she hugged him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Ginny helped us all bring down Voldemort. I think she and I should be able to keep the baby. But if not, we have oversome loss of family and friends. We will overcome this," Harry replied his voice wavering as he attempted to keep it from cracking. "That's the thing Harry, you have been through so much. That this might just be the one that does you in," Hermione lectured sincerly.

"Look if I have to make this sacrfice to be with her I will. And no, see I have Ginny. We can depend on each other," Harry retorted. "Yeah, Hermione it may have to happen. We don't like it, but if it allows us to be together I'll do it. Because, I have loved Harry ever since I saw him the summer before my first year," Ginny remarked as she fell back against Harry's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

He could hear her laboured breathing and silent groans of pain. "Are you okay?" Harry asked of Ginny as her groaning grew louder. "Yeah. It is just my stomach hurts. It hurts really bad," Ginny announced in an exhausted tone. "Harry why do you reak like firewhisky?" Ginny demanded toknow as she clutched her stomach in pain. "I just had a drink or two while talking to George," Harry replied as he held Ginny who was crying with an intense pain.

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione begged as she saw her writhe in pain. "No, I feel like my insides are on fire," Ginny choked out painfuly. "Harry, get her to a healer. I'll tell her parents to meet you there," Hermione ordered calmly. "Why what is it?" Harry whispered as he collected Ginny in his arms. "Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, "I think she is having a miscarriage." Harry was stunned but followed Hermione's orders. He knew Hermione was almost always right , so naturaly he trusted her.

The words Hermione had said could not be true. Harry would not let it happen. He apperated to the hospital and grabbed the nearest healer. "She needs a healer," Harry said. The healer examined Ginny as she writhed in pain and her jeans were becoming soaked in blood more so every minute. "What is happening?" the healer demanded sweeping Harry and Ginny to a private room. "She is pregnant. Then all of the sudden she complained of her stomach. She was writhing in pain. So her friend told me to take her here while she got Ginny's family to come," Harry admitted. "She is losing the child. It looks like her system could not handle it. She went into shock and is in exreme distress. Please go wait outside while I try to help. I will come for you and her parents when I am done," the young healer demanded in feeble voice.

Harry stood out in the lobby where a distressed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apperated greeting him. "Harry, dear what is it?" Mrs. Weasley begged her eyes bloodhsot with tears. "Look it is long story and you may like to sit down," Harry stammered offering his seat on the couch in the waiting room to Mrs. Weasley.

"You see Ginny told me tonight she was pregnant. We argued and then worked it out. She was terrified and so was I. But, in the morning we were going to tell the two of you. But I was sitting with her and she said her body hurt. She was in pain writhing around. So Hermione told me to take her here. The healer said her system could not handle the baby due to stress and she went into shock," Harry announced his shoulders slumped in shame.

"Look before you get angry. I love your daughter with all of my heart. I want to marry her. What happened was an accident made by two teenagers in love. I accept full responsibility for my actions. I am sorry," Harry blurted out in guilt and shame as he sat down. "That was very honest of you Harry. But, we can't be mad at you. We know you truly love our daughter and are not using her. I am disappointed however she did not come to us when she found she was pregnant. and, we are little disappointed in the two of you for not being safe," Mrs. Weasley said trying to comfort Harry.

"I have decided to resign my post at Hogwarts, and return as a student to be with her. But, I want to marry her," Harry said to Mrs. Weasley. "Of course Harry dear, but not yet. Things need to be worked out, plus Ron and Hermione's wedding is coming. And, we think George is going to settle down," Mrs. Weasley explained as she tried not to focus on what her daughter must be going through.

Harry sighed growing anxious as he awaited news from the healers about Ginny's condition. "Harry dear, I think it would be best if after you see her you go to your own home. Ron is being told now by Hermione what is happening. And, I am sure he and his brothers won't take it well. So give us a chance to smooth things out when we go back to the Burrow and then you can return," Mrs. Weasley announced knowing Ron would be livid, George might be uncomfortable, and Bill and Charlie slightly angry. Harry shook his head, he too was afraid how Ginny's brothers would take the news.

After what seemed like an eternity, the healer emerged. "Mr. Potter?" the healer said looking around. "Yes?" Harry replied the knot in his stomach making him queasy. "She will be okay. She is requesting your presence," the healer replied with a feeble smile as he looked on to the parents. "She will be fine Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She seems slightly depressed which is normal. We will be giving her claming draught, and show you how to brew it," the healer announced. "Thank you," Mr. Weasley said to the young healer before he disappeared.

Harry cautiously entered Ginny's room. He sat on the foot of her bed and looked up to see her chocolate eyes filled with a deep sadness. "How are you holding up?" Harry inquired unsure of what to say. "I've been better," Ginny sighed beckoning for him to lie beside her on the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around her. "We will make it through this. We made it through Voldemort, this can't beat us," Harry whispered in her ear as Ginny laid her head upon his shoulder. "I know, but I liked the idea of us," Ginny said.

"We still are "us". We can try again," Harry pleaded as he saw the depression threatening to take over his girlfriend. "I was starting to like the idea of you being my husband and coming back to school with me, and not teaching," Ginny blurted out. "Ginny I am still going to marry you. This doesn't change how I feel about you. And, if you do not want me to teach I won't. I'll do whatever you want," Harry promised as he kissed the top of her head. "Okay. I want you to come back to Hogwarts with me if they will let you return," Ginny sighed as she snuggled against Harry. "How did mum and dad take the news?" she inquired wrly. "They were disappointed in us, but they are not mad. They approve of us," Harry said kissing her cheek. Ginny nodded as she hid the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Hey it will be okay. Don't cry," Harry demanded of Ginny. "I am sure your parents want to see you so I will leave. I am going to go to my place while things cool down after your brothers find out the truth. But, you can floo and visit me," Harry announced. "Okay, but just stay with me a little longer," Ginny pleaded. Harry nodded in agreement. He stayed with her for an hour until she had collected herself and was ready to face her parents, alone.


End file.
